Zodiac academy
by paopuXfruit358
Summary: A girl named misa endou is attending zodiac academy. Misa loves soccer and is planning to join the zodiacs together. -crap summery- Set during the FFI! please give it a chance, also i'm a new writer so no flames! T just in case. Kido Y/OC/Gouenji S.
1. Misa Endou

new writer here, please be nice!

I don't own inazuma eleven! But they won't be coming in till the next chapter. it'll take me some time to transfer my work on here ^^

This school is a large academy filled with both artistically and physically enhanced students. All are amazing academically, then the school is separated by birth. You are able to choose either chinese or western.

**Zodiac Academy. 2nd year- class greek Gemini.**

"Ok class. Quiet down!" yelled a muscular man. The classroom was full of kids that are in the tennis club or library helpers. Everyone turned towards the front of the class. The man cleared his throat. "Today we have a new student in our class. You may come in" The door slid open to reveal a 5'5'' girl with chocolate locks and ice blue eyes. The students whispered to each other "she's cute!" and "I hope those Leo's don't hurt her" "don't forget the dragons and tigers!"

The girl sighed and stood next to the teacher. "please introduce your self" the girl nodded "My name is Misa Endou, Nice to meet you" everyone was shocked and whispered again. "endou? you mean she's related to_the_endou mamoru?" the teacher yelled at them to quiet down and started the lesson.

-after school-

As misa was wondering the halls she spotted a group of boys playing football on a field. Misa quickly ran to the field and watched the boys play. She noticed that most of them had blonde spiked up hair. She then noticed they were leo's! She quickly tried to keep out of sight up it was to late. "Hey leon! look it's a gemini!" this "leon" walked over to the girl and smiled "what's a gemini doing here? shouldn't you be at the tennis court or something?" misa pouted and walked away. "aww. You let the cute girl get away" said one of his friends.

As Misa explored the school more she noticed 3 things. 1) chinese and greek zodiac never mix. 2) the zodiacs hang out with their same zodiac. 3) there is no soccer club.

She's memorized 11 names.

Aaron- an aries, captain of the self defense clubs

Tevin- Tiger, bad boy that likes to be called evin.

Collin- Cancer, swim teams ace

leon- a leo and quarter back of the football team

Violet- virgo, A sad past and very little friends

Hailey- horse, captain of the cheerleaders

Samantha- sagittarius, queen of the archer club

Cathy- Capricorn, captain of the golf club

Ron- ram, shy artist.

Dexter- Dog, head-strong athletic

Molly- monkey, hyper gymnast.

-time skip-

It's been 4 months and misa has been pushing an idea at the principal. "Please! Why can't we have a soccer club?" An old man shook his head "No. Soccer is a waist of time" Misa pouted and stomped out of the office. The old man sighed and looked up at the blue sky. "daisuke... what should i do?"

You like it? It's a little short huh?


	2. Soccer team,lost and greetings

It's been a full month and misa has been going to her principal's office everyday asking the same question. "Why can't we have a soccer club?" and the answer was always no. One day misa asked, "What is so terrible about soccer?" The principal's face darkened "Your grandfather…. was a close friend of mine. Before he passed away he told me to keep this" he held a dusty notebook. "He told me to destroy this… He told me that this notebook should not exist…" Misa clenched her fists. "This must be the reason why daisuke passed away…I promised to forbid any soccer" The old man looked up at misa and smiled weakly "Then you, you reminded me of daisuke's love for soccer… so just this once, i'll let you have your club" and he placed the notebook in misa's hand. Misa gaped at him "r-really?" her principal nodded. She bowed over and over "thank you! thank you!" and she ran out. The principal smiled and whispered "she's a lot like you daisuke"

The only thing she need to do was get members. Misa was already friends with Samantha, 3rd year sagittarius. "Please sam! I finally got approved!" samantha gave in quicker that misa thought. "If i join, can leon join to?" samantha had a HUGE crush on leon. And misa knew leon liked her too. Misa nodded and ran to the art department. Misa smiled when she saw Ron (ram) through the window. "hey! ron, wanna join my soccer club?" ron jumped and looked at misa. Ron flushed and smiled sheepishly "hi… i don't know… I like being here, it's quiet" misa frowned a little. She looked up at Ron with puppy dog eyes "please? for me?" Ron's face turned bright red "f-fine, just stop looking at me like that" misa hugged him and left shouted "thanks!"

It wasn't that hard to get molly (monkey) and dexter (dog), they're both 2nd years. Those two have been waiting for a soccer club for a while. Molly who was cathy's cousin got her into the club to. Collin (Cancer) and aaron (Aries) were childhood friends with dexter. Hailey (horse) volunteered as their manager, she's a third year. Violet (virgo) joined because hailey was joining. Hailey wanted to help violet become more social. Misa stared at her team. "We still need another player…" all of a sudden an arm snaked around her waist "how about me?" misa turned to see tevin (tiger) he was a 2nd year. Misa pushed him away "can you play?". The boy laughed "I can play, the question is. Can you keep up?" There personalities clicked and they became instant friends. "The Zodiac" was the first soccer team at their school. But many students were against the mix of zodiacs.

-fast forward!-

It's been two months and the students slowly started to accept the soccer team. Few were still against it, but "the zodiac" didn't care. They had fun even if there were problems here and there. "what did you say?" cathy yelled "that golfing is BORING" aaron yelled back. Violet watched them fight as Ron tried to stop it. Misa was sleeping not to far away. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" cathy screamed "all you do is whack a tiny ball with a stick and try to get it in the hole! that just spells BORING" Ron raised his hands in defense "come one guys, were all friends here" the two glared at him "STAY OUT OF THIS" A large anger mark grew on misa's head. "Don't copy m-" misa slammed her hand on the table "FOR PETE'S SAKE. CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP?" they looked at a very tired misa. "sorry misa-chan…" cathy muttered.

Just then Hailey walks in and noticed the heavy atmosphere. "u-uh. Misa-chan. You have a message" misa walked over to her and opened the letter. 'To Endou Misa, I am giving you the offer of a lifetime. On March 21, I want you to come to raimon middle school and compete for a spot as a japanese representative for the football frontier international. Please accept this invitation. -Couch hibiki' Misa's eyes were wide. "what's up?" tevin asked. Misa looked at her team "I-i've been nominated as a japan rep. for the football frontier international!" It was silent then everyone cheered. "Were so happy for you misa-chan!" molly squealed. Ron smiled and patted her on the head. "when are you leaving?" misa smiled up at him "march 21. That's tomorrow… so i'll be leaving tonight" everyone looked really sad. Misa clapped her hands together "You'll cheer me on right?" everyone smiled and said "Of course!"

_the next day_

Misa looked left and right at the intersection she was standing in. Misa huffed and looked at the directions she got off the internet. Finally she gave up and muttered "im lost." misa kept walking and up a head she saw a boy with an orange headband running. She looked closely "that's a raimon uniform!" she picked up her pace and ran behind him. He suddenly stopped and misa almost ran into him. "can I help you?" misa laughed nervously "well, I'm heading to raimon and i got lost. I saw your uniform and thought, hey if I fallow him i'll find raimon. and yeah…" the boy smiled and nodded "well we better hurry. I'm endou mamoru." misa nodded "i'm endou misa, long time no see cousin" mamoru looked surprised and misa laughed as she ran beside him "you forgot already? typical mamoru!" The two ran into the gym as mamoru was greeted by everyone. A boy with pink hair glanced at misa as he was talking to mamoru. "hey who's that?" endou smiled and said….


	3. Moose head

I don't own inazuma eleven

recap:_A boy with pink hair glanced at misa as he was talking to mamoru. "hey who's that?" endou smiled and said..._

"this is my cousin. Endou misa!" Misa smiled "yo!" everyone who knew mamoru stared and yelled in surprise "your endou's cousin?" misa snickered "yeah, I live in the town not far from here!" Everyone started chatting as misa sat near the door. Misa smiled as mamoru introduced a boy named Toramaru. Then a tanned boy stated there was a boy that no one knew. Misa looked at him and he was combing his hair. Misa stood up and joined mamoru and his friends. "Did couch call you here too?" the boy smirked "and if he did?" he asked in a sassy tone. Misa scowled and stepped in front of mamoru "listen moose head*. Were just trying to be nice. So at least be decent and tell us your name" Mamoru placed a hand on her shoulder and she knew she should back off a little.

Moose head didn't even look at them and sighed, "Tobitaka seiya" mamoru smiled "nice to meet you, tobikata!" misa mentally facepalmed and thought 'your nice even if he acts like a total jerk...' then the door slid open and couch hibiki told everyone to gather. "is everyone here?" everyone nodded and couch explained that there will only be 16 people for the team. The team was split then everyone noticed something. There were uneven players. Misa was left without a team. "couch, is there a reason why you called 23 players?" couch hibiki grinned "because, Misa already has a spot in the team" Misa gaped at him and fainted.

Misa's eyes slowly focused and looked around. "huh? where am I?" A girl with short blue hair and glasses smiled "The infirmary, you fainted." Misa sighed and looked out the window "did they tell the results yet?" the girl shook her head "by the way, I'm haruna" misa smiled "misa endou, I should get down there" Misa quickly stood up and ran down to the field. "Here are the results" the couch went through his list and smiled. "and of course Misa Endou" There was a loud up roar of cheers. Misa turned and saw her soccer team and a few zodiac students.

"training camp starts tomorrow" couch kudo said and left. Hailey was the first to hug misa "congrats!" molly tackled misa to the ground "Were so happy!" aaron helped misa up and asked "But you didn't play in the A ver. B game..." Misa smiled "well I was guarantied a spot on the team!" Ron patted her head "Good for you, While your gone don't forget to eat properly. And don't over sleep!" Misa hugged Ron and laughed "Ok, ok! I won't forget!"

She took her bags into an empty across from the stairs. It was already sunset and misa was saying her final goodbye's to her teammates. The last to leave was tevin, He gave her a short hug and handed her a guitar. "isn't this..." tevin smiled and left the room. Misa set the guitar next to her bed and fell asleep.

Starting tomorrow misa can really show what she's made of.

*When I saw his hair I thought moose.


	4. Gemini

I don't own inazuma eleven!

_Recap:_Starting tomorrow misa can really show what she's made of.__

The next day misa woke up to haruna shouting at her. "geez. You sleep like the dead!" misa laughed "I get that a lot" and got out of bed. "Oh here's your uniform! Coach told me to give it to you yesterday, but I forgot" haruna rubbed the back of her neck. Misa stared at the sea blue T-shirt, white shorts and blue socks. She smiled and tried it on, "It's so cute!" misa said twirling in front of her mirror. Haruna giggled and said "well breakfast is ready" misa nodded and fallowed haruna to the cafeteria. "morning misa!" she turned and saw her cousin, mamoru. Misa smiled "morning!" she sat down next to mamoru and ate quietly.

"So what school did you come from?" a boy with pink hair and tanned skin asked, what was his name? oh yeah! tsunami. Misa smiled "Zodiac Academy" tsunami cocked his head to the side "never heard of it" Misa grinned "really? well it's a school, divided by your date of births. You actually choose is you want to be in the greek or chinese sections." Tsunami and mamoru looked really confused. Misa sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "I know, it's a little confusing" a boy with named fudou laughed bitterly. "what a stupid school" misa shot a glare at him. He raised his hands in defense "hey, don't need to get angry at me. I'm just saying the truth" mamoru clenched his teeth "quit it fudou" fudou shrugged and walked out to the field.

While everyone was running misa was at the back with kabeyama. She's not slow, she's doing it on purpose. "come on kabeyama! you can do it!" kabeyama was huffing and you can tell he was really trying. "i-it's ok misa. You don't have to slow down for me" Misa gave him a 'are-you-sure?' look and he nodded. She went to her normal pace and in no time she was at the front of the group. Couch kudou was very impressed.

Misa was juggling the ball as everyone else did partner exercises. Misa was in deep thought until someone shouted "Misa! watch out!" misa snapped back to reality and kicked the ball the was flying toward her. tsunami caught it and shouted "sorry! are you ok?" misa smiled and nodded. "Nice kick misa!" mamoru shouted from the goalpost. "why don't you practice some shots?" kidou said. Misa nodded again "sure!"

Kidou started to dribble the ball near mamoru, "go misa!" he shouted as he passed it to her. "kay!" she kicked the ball into the air and jumped up towards it. She did a few flips and split into two of her self. The two misa's joined hands and shouted "Gemini star!". The ball went flying down to mamoru. He grinned and shouted "Fist of justice V3!" the ball smashed onto the fist and mamoru started to struggle. But the ball was blocked. As it flew back in the air the one misa threw the other at the ball and shouted "splitting Gemini!" Everyone was shocked as the ball flew back to the goal. Mamoru was to slow and the ball flew right past him.

both misa's landed on the ground and smirked. "wait, i'm seeing double" kabeyama said rubbing his eyes. The misa's had a slight difference to them. One had their hair tied up and had a star under her left eye. The other had her hair down with the star under her right eye (i'll refer to them as L and R, L is the one with the star under her LEFT eye and R is the star under her RIGHT eye). They both grinned at their team "surprised? This is the power of Gemini" they both said "we split during our attacks" R said "It's to bad that misa uses so much energy" L said "So? this way were more powerful!" R said. "but misa gets hurt!" L protested. Gouenji cleared his throat "then shouldn't you give misa her body back?" L nodded and R crossed her arms pouting. L and R joined hands again and there bodies fused back to one.

Misa swayed a little and held her head "ow! I'm not use to L and R being out for so long..." haruna supported misa so she won't fall and helped her to the bench. "Alright everyone practice is over for today" Everyone nodded and went to the cafeteria for lunch. During that time they found out that their team was against Big Wave. Misa was still unsteady so she had to take it easy. Kidou stared at misa for a bit then turned back to mamoru, "aren't you worried about your cousin?" gouenji looked at mamoru and he glanced at her and smiled "kinda but she's strong! she's been through worse anyway" he muttered the last part. Kidou frowned a little but decided to leave the problem alone. Gouenji on the other hand knew he had to do something.

-the next day-

Misa woke up and skipped breakfast. "You are not aloud to practice today" misa gaped at her couch. But she didn't complain. She stared at him "yes sir" everyone was surprised that misa was ok with the idea. Mamoru looked at her and said...


	5. angst and cooking

I don't own Inazuma eleven!

Recap:_Mamoru looked at her and said..._

"you've always been excited about practice" misa stared at the ground then suddenly mamoru's eyes widen "it's today huh?" misa nodded and ran to her room. Haruna looked worried "misa..." she looked at mamoru "what's today?" mamoru sighed "today the 5th anniversary of her mother's death. Her mother was also my aunt" aki and haruna gasped. "If you don't mind, how did she die?" midorikawa said. Mamoru's face darkened a little. "She was driving misa to on of her soccer games. As they were walking in the parking lot someone was driving carelessly. Misa's mom pushed her out of the way, Her mother was in the hospital for 4 months slowly losing her memory." haruna and aki had tears streaming down her cheeks. "that's so sad..." fuyuka mumbled.

Misa was in her room staring at a picture of her mom and a 9 year old version of misa. "mom..." She set the picture facing up on the floor and picked up the guitar. "let's sing together" misa's voice was shaking and her eyes were glazed. " how about your favorite? Tears in heaven" (youtube it) Misa started to play and sang. Her voice was silky and bitter sweet.

she chuckled "you guys can stop hiding" the door slid open to reveal the whole team (minus fudou) staring at her with sad expressions. Misa walked toward everyone "come on guys, I'm ok... really!" misa said forcing smiling. All of a sudden someone wrapped their hands around her neck and squeezed her lightly "It's ok to cry" It was mamoru. misa nodded slowly and sobbed into his shoulder. occasionally a member would pat her on the back.

Misa sighed and stared out her window. She picked up her soccer ball and started to kick it at the wall. 'should we come out?' R asked in her head. Misa smiled "It's ok. You two broke my wall last time I practiced inside..." L and R giggled remembering the event. After awhile misa stopped and laid on the floor. There was a sudden knock at her door, being the lazy person she is she yelled "come in" the door opened slightly and to her surprise it was fudou!

Fudou scratched the back of his neck "uh.. I was just..." misa smiled and sat up. "i'm alright now. Thanks for checking on me" Fudou turned a light shade of pink. So light misa thought she was seeing things. "don't be stupid..." and he walking away. Misa chuckled and walked to the cafeteria. "hey, you guys ned some help?" haruna smiled and nodded "could you chop the onions? were making curry tonight" Misa nodded and tied up her hair.

(insert inazuma eleven ending with their cooking montage)

"Misa can you get everyone?" aki said setting the tables. Misa nodded and stood at the base of the stairs. "Everyone! Dinners ready!" Misa shouted. Aki sweatdropped as haruna sighed. "she acts like a little kid" megane said. "but that's what makes her so lovable!" haruna said smiling. Pretty soon everyone was in the cafeteria eating like there's no tomorrow. "more please!" kabeyama yelled. Misa laughed and filled his plate with more curry.

-the next day-

Today was the match and couch kudou was telling everyone there positions. Fudou didn't seem happy that he wasn't picked. Misa sat happily and watched the game. Fudou looked at misa "how can you be so cheerful? we both know that we should be out there!" Misa tossed him some fruit and peeled her orange (where did she get the food?) "they can handle this match. Just be patient, remember they always save the best for last" Fudou smirked as he ate his fruit "I knew that, sense i'm the best player here!" he said haughtily. Misa ate her orange and watched the match.

Misa did admit, she wanted to play. But everything will be fine. At the end of first half misa was switched with fubuki and gouenji. why? no one knew. as she walked on field the announcer yelled "what's this? gouenji and fubuki were switched with one girl? hold on please" he flipped through an information book and found her name "there we go Misa endou. She hasn't been entered into any competitions so that's why we didn't know her. Let's see what surprises she holds!" Misa smiled and mumbled "all right R and L. Good luck!" misa started to run at the goal occasionally passing to her other players.

"Now Misa!" Misa kicked the ball into the air and split into two again. "What's this? Misa Endou has split into TWO people!" L and R joined hands and yelled "gemini star!" the goalie summoned a large wave. L and R landed and yelled "GO!" the ball gained speed and blasted through the wave "No one" said R "can catch" L said. They joined hands and turned back into misa "a shooting star" she finished. The rest of the game went smoothly and it wasn't a surprise that they won.


	6. Interview?

You know what i do/don't own. (random chapter about what certain characters think of misa)

recap: inazuma japan just won their first match!

Today will not be about misa... well yes it is put she won't be the one talking today. Were going to see the point of view the other have on misa! it's kinda like a interview! Yes you can call this a filler, But read it anyway. There is a 75% chance i'm using this in a future chapter.

Gouenji

"from the news club huh? sure i'll answer some questions" The girl nodded and asked her first question."what I think about misa?" gouenji said. "she reminds me a lot of my little sister. It bothers me that I can't really help her that much about her gemini thing. She really is some i want to protect" gouenji looked at the reporter as she added some detail to her question. "Of course I think of her as a friend, besides she's endou's cousin. It would never work" The girl nodded and said that she had to go.

kidou

"I'm not busy so sure. What do you want to know?" The girl smiled and asked her question. "Misa? well she's a hard worker and knows when she should be serious. But most times she goofs off during practice." kidou said. The girl tilted her head to the side and asked another question "I don't find it annoying. It's kind of cute" kidou blushed "I should go practice" and he quickly left.

fubuki

"sure! i'll answer some questions" The reporter grinned and asked the same question "Misa-chan? I think she's really cute! when she acts like a kid it's really entertaining! But her skills are amazing too. I didn't expect her to be so powerful" the reporter sweatdropped at his casual straight forwardness. "Sorry but, I should really be practicing. I hope we can talk more soon!" he said with a wink.

kazemaru

"You want to write a story about our team? I guess i'll answer a question or two" the girl nodded and flipped to a new page on her note pad. "Misa? we haven't really talked to each other but you can definitely see the resemblance she has with endou" The girl wrote down and asked him another question. "My relationship with her? Well you could say were friends, I hope I get to learn more about her" the reporter nodded and thanked him for answering "No problem!"

Kabeyama

"an interview? t-that kind of makes me nervous" the girl snickered and calmed him down. "misa? She's really nice. when we run she slows down to my pace so then couch kudou wouldn't yell at me. She's like a girl version of captain! She's really funny too" the reporter nodded and asked another question, "r-relationship? uh... I need to use the bathroom!" and kabeyama ran away.

Hiroto

hiroto was juggling as the reporter walked up to him. "I guess I have time for a question" she nodded and asked the infamous question. "What I think of misa? hmm. She's cute I guess. She reminds me a lot of endou, both of them are such soccer freaks. But misa's a little more fragile. you see it was the anniversary of her mom's death a week ago. Oh I shouldn't go telling people that" the girl laughed and told him she wont tell anyone. "thank goodness. well I should be getting bak to practice"

Midorikawa

"A story about us? ok!" Midorikawa said smiling. The reporter nodded. "misa acts like a kid at times. And it always lightens someone's mood. like yesterday, endou was pretty stressed out by his techniques. Misa cheered him up by going to this kiddy amusement park. She really is kind" the girl tilted her head and asked a straight forward question. midorikawa turned red "w-what? were just friends! Endou wouldn't be very happy if I asked her out" The reporter nodded and took her leave.

Tsunami

the reporter found him surfing. She called out to him and he wiped out. "A story about us? cool!" she smiled. "my opinion on misa? hmmm, She's pretty cool. Her childish personality really makes her endou's cousin" the reporter jotted what he said down and was about to ask another question. "oh sorry, I see this huge wave! we can finish this later!"

Tachimukai

The reporter smiled at him. "What I think about misa-san? I mean misa" the reporter gave him a questioning look. "Misa told me that I don't have to be so formal, She's really kind and kind of like an older sister" the reporter giggled "She's always treating me like a child! But I don't have the guts to tell her 'stop' . She seems to have fun anyway, so I guess i'll bare it" The reporter nodded and said that that's all she needed.

Toramaru

"I can't really say much about misa, she's really kind and is like another older sister to me" the reporter nodded. "She's the only one that knows about my moms sickness and helps out at the restaurant after practice"

The rest of the team was either busy or didn't want to talk. That was fine cause the reporter had enough info anyway. She ran to the cafeteria and smiled at a certain tan girl.


	7. lost V2! and a secret?

I don't own inazuma eleven!

Recap: She ran to the cafeteria and smiled at a certain tan girl.

"so what did ya find out?" the reporter grinned "i'd say that most of them have feeling for our little friend" Rika nodded and took the notepad "this'll be fun" toko sweatdropped "rika, what are you doing?" rika smiled at her red headed friend "were going to have some fun!" toko sighed "How? Misa's not even here" rika froze "r-really?"toko nodded.

-back to misa!-

Misa was wearing a simple t-shirt and jean shorts. "man it's hot today" she said to herself. Misa looked down at a slip of paper with ingredients jotted down. "I wonder why I was volunteered to go shopping..." she mumbled. She walked into the grocery store and bumped into someone. "woah! sorry!" misa said picking up the stuff that was dropped. "it's alright mi-chan!" misa froze 'Mi-chan? only one person calls me that!' she thought and looked up. "Nonomi!" she smiled "hows the restaurant?" nonomi sighed "it's been slow, your really a favorite with the costumers."

The two girls talked as they shopped together. "well I have to drop these off, it was nice talking to you!" misa nodded and walked there separate paths. It was already sunset and misa was 15 minutes from raimon. And sadly misa had a terrible sense of direction. She quickly got lost and found her self near another school. She looked and saw a boy huffing at the bottom of stairs. He muttered something about being stronger.

Misa walked up to him and smiled "don't over do it, kay?" and handed him one of the cheap water bottles she bought. The boy seemed a year or two older than her and he nodded. Misa walked away and after 30 minutes she found raimon.

- The next day -

"your next match is already decided, I want all of you to work on your endurance" couch kudou said and then left. everyone nodded and ate there breakfast. Rika was there and grinned at misa. Misa felt her stare and looked up, "what?" rika snickered "oh nothing~" misa gave her a questioning look. Rika walked over to her and whispered in her ear "someone in this room has a crush on you" misa who was drinking her water took a spit take. She coughed and whipped her head at rika "what? Who?" rika snickered and went back to her seat. "Rika! tell me! PLEASE. this is going to bother me all day if you don't!" everyone was looking at misa and rika.

"what's going to bother you?" mamoru asked. Misa pointed at rika "Rika told me that someone l-" Rika covered her mouth and laughed nervously "Don't worry about it!" mamoru nodded slowly and walked back to his spot. Rika whispered "If you tell anyone I won't tell you who it is" misa nodded and turned toward her. "at least a hint!" Rika shook her head "you'll just have to find out!" misa gaped at rika then sighed "fine." and aki told everyone it's time for practice.

As Misa was running she thought about who it could be and took out the obvious. 'it's can't be tachimukai or Toramaru. I don't think tsunami's that into me... kogure obviously does NOT like me in that way. Kabeyama is more like a brother. kazemaru and i don't really talk so it couldn't really be him...' misa sighed and noticed that everyone stopped running. "misa aren't you tired?" midorikawa asked huffing. misa shrugged "no, not really" there coach told them that was enough for today. Misa was stretching with the others still thinking about who it might be.

"wow, she seems really troubled by this." toko said haruna gave her a questioning look "what do you mean?" toko passed her the note pad. aki and haruna read it together. back at the team kabeyama saw the managers reading a familiar notepad. "hey guys, isn't that the notepad the reporter had yesterday?" Misa looked over "there was an interview? no fair!" she jogged toward them. "So what question did the reporter ask you guys?" tsunami asked. "she asked me what my opinion was on misa" tachimukai said. "she asked me what my relationship was with misa" said toramaru. "wait... isn't misa about to read that notepad?" mamoru said.

midorikawa instantly remembered what he said to that reporter. "Oh Crap!" he yelled and ran after misa...


	8. notepad and a plan

I don't own inazuma eleven

recap: Midorikawa is running towards misa cause he doesn't want her to read what he said to the reporter.

Midorikawa ran in front of misa making her stop. "midorikawa? what's wrong?" midorikawa was turning pink "u-uh There are some personal thing on that notepad. So I didn't want you to read it..." Misa looked confused then smiled "really? then I'll skip your part. If it's embarrassing I won't read it. Even if I read it I wouldn't think differently of you" midorikawa was surprised and smiled. "misa, I don't think you should read it either..." she looked back and saw everyone looking pretty nervous. well not fubuki.

Misa cocked her head to the side. "what kind of questions did the reporter ask you?" misa shook her head "or rather WHO was the reporter?" tsunami thought for a little "she had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She also had a crescent birthmark on her right cheek" Misa froze "birthmark?... It couldn't be..." kidou asked "do you know the girl?" misa nodded "The reporter could have been my friend, sarah lee from the aquarius section. She's always been like this" hiroto was confused "what do you mean?"

"She'd always try to be . Knowing her she asked all of you what you thought of me. correct?" everyone nodded. "now that this is cleared let's practice"

-the day of the match-

It was scorching hot! Misa was afraid that something bad might happen. Misa was midfield for first half. So far everything was going well! it was 2-0 but everyone was getting tired from the heat and there strong defense. Misa on the other hand was perfectly fine. Why? well R and L have amazing endurance when it comes to heat. Misa was dribbling toward the goal and shot it "Stars orbit!" the ball flew towards the goal. As the goalie tried to stop it the ball suddenly moved around the goalie. "GOAL! the score is 3-0 and thats the whistle! first half has ended!"

Everyone was basically chugging all the water. Misa found a full water bottle and drank a little of it. "Misa. I'm switching you with toramaru" misa looked at couch kudou in the eyes then nodded "alright, Good luck out there" Misa was fully aware of toramaru's abilities. Misa sat next to haruna and watched the second half. around 3 minutes in misa turned to haruna. "hey, Do you still have that notepad?" haruna nodded but before giving it to her she asked "but didn't they say NOT to read it?" misa snickered "If someone says 'don't press the button' what will the person most likely do? press it of course! Telling someone not to do something only makes them want to do it more" haruna sighed "you just want to know what everyone said, don't you?" misa nodded.

As misa was reading it surprised her most that everyone always mentioned her being like mamoru. Misa stared at midorikawa's paragraph. "skip" she did promise not to read it. The whistle made her jump. Inazuma japan won 4-3.

_Next week_

(this is way to much writing for a lazy person like me. I'm skipping to the end of the couch kudou ver couch hitomiko match.)

Misa walked up to Saginuma and smiled. She handed him another cheap plastic water bottle "I told you, Don't over do it" His eyes widen and smiled slightly "We won't give up you know" Misa smirked at him "we'll take you on any time ,any day" Misa walked over to her team and smiled as her cousin cheered. "Hey" misa turned and saw rika. Misa placed a hand on her hip "hey, You know you lied about _one _guy liking me. From what i've read it seemed like a few of them do" Rika laughed and placed a hand on misa's shoulder "So i've been meaning to ask you. If you had to choose fuyuka or aki. Who would you want as your cousin-in-law?"

Misa laughed "You trying to match my cousin with either one?" rika decided there's no fooling her so she nodded like an idiot. Misa sighed "Fuyuka of course. I remember her in first grade! we were really close back then" Rika grinned "really? well I have a plan. Were going to trick her into going on a date with endou!" Misa usually didn't like tricking people but hey! this seemed like fun.


	9. a date?

I don't own inazuma eleven!

recap: Rika and Misa are going to trick fuyuka into having a date with misa's cousin!

"Hey! Fuyuka, can I talk to you?" fuyuka was staring at mamoru who was in deep thought. "You seem worried about my cousin" fuyuka glanced at him and said "he seems really troubled by his technique" Misa nodded "you know, there are something I always do to help him. But i'm incredibly busy, could you help him for me?" Fuyuka nodded and looked very determined to help. "I'm a manager here to. I'll do anything to help this team!" misa nodded and handed her a sheet of paper with a bullet point list. "Do those things for me, kay?" fuyuka nodded.

The next day we had a day off from practice. Misa saw fuyuka and her cousin from her window. Misa snickered as she watched her drag mamoru. She took out her phone and texted rika. Rika and toko agreed to fallow fuyuka around. Misa on the other hand wanted was going to babysit molly's sister and friends.

She fixed her hair in the mirror and ran out of the school. Misa looked at the VERY detail directions and got to her house with no problem. "molly! I'm here!" misa yelled as she walked toward the door. Before she could ring the door bell the door opened and revealed gouenji! Misa stepped back and smiled "hey, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "Nee-chan! Misa-chan is here!" molly's little sister miki yelled. Miki ran up to misa and gave her a hug. Gouenji smiled "my little sister Yuuka is playing here" misa nodded "as you can see miki-chan is my friends sister. I use to come over and play with her"

Molly skipped to the door and smiled "I forgot to call you! My boyfriend dalton is already here. So you don't have to watch the kids!" Misa nodded and was glad that molly found her soulmate. (dalton's zodiac is dragon) Miki protested but quickly gave in. "Sense i'm not doing anything you got any plans?" misa asked as the both of them walk down the street. Gouenji shrugged "sure, I heard there's this really good ice cream shop. wanna check it out?" misa nodded and they both walked having small conversations time to time.

Misa saw a head that there was a large group staring at the ice cream shop. Misa sweatdropped and walked up to the crowd "what are you guys doing? they'll see you" Rika smiled "I thought you were baby sittin'!" misa sighed and chuckled "nope! So how's the date going?" rika smiled and pointed toward the window. Fuyuka was trying to feed mamoru ice cream. "heh~ Well i'm going to head inside and get some ice cream with gouenji!" Misa and gouenji walked across the street. rika stared intensely at the two. "they make a cute couple. right?~" midorikawa slightly glared at gouenji's back. "really? I don't think they do" Rika pouted "just because gouenji got the first date doesn't mean you have to be so sour!" toko forced rika to look back at mamoru and fuyuka "LOOK!"

Misa was walking behind her cousin and ate the spoonful of half melted strawberry ice cream. "Misa!" mamoru said surprised "and gouenji? what are you two doing here?" Misa smiled and sat next to fuyuka and gouenji sat next to mamoru, "Gouenji told me this place had some awesome ice cream. So I wanted to check it out! I didn't expect to see you two on your date" mamoru blushed "d-date?" misa rested her chin on her hands "aren't you? I saw you two at the amusement park and at the store not far from here" A worker set down a sundae and a orange flavored ice cream in a bowl. "awesome!" and misa took a bite. Misa smiled "yum~" fuyuka smiled "you like oranges don't you?"

Misa laughed "I love oranges! I remember mamoru's mom would give me some when we were little" misa looked at gouenji who was eating his sundae "hey, can I try some?" gouenji nodded and they switched ice creams. Misa took the spoon and ate a little of the sundae,gouenji did the same to misa's ice cream. "wow! i've never had a sundae before!" misa took another bite. Misa took another spoonful but gouenji grabbed her wrist and ate it instead "You said you wanted to _try_. Not eat it all" misa blushed and laughed "oh, sorry" they switched back and misa finished her ice cream. Gouenji set some money on the table "it seems like endou and fuyuka left while we were eating. Well I have to pick up my sister now. See you tomorrow" Misa nodded and noticed he paid a little over what they ordered.

Misa sighed and got ready to leave. A girl worker smiled and held a mint ice cream cone, "miss, don't forget your ice cream" misa looked confused "but I didn't order that" Misa took it anyway "that young man bought it for you, He also had a message, 'The mint is really good' and 'We should do this again soon.'" Misa smiled and thanked the girl. She ate it as she walked back to raimon.

Not knowing what chaos waited inside that school.


	10. Chaos and Tatsu

**Chapter 10**

As Misa walked threw the gate she was attacked by rika. "Misa! I knew you liked him!" rika shouted in misa's face, Misa tilted her head "what? who?" rika slapped her on the back "don't play dumb! gouenji of course!" Misa stared at rika then burst into laughter. "I don't like gouenji! Come on rika. Gouenji and I are JUST friends!" rika smiled evily "really~ but you fed him ice cream!" misa waved her hand as if fanning away the idea. "No. I was eating all of his ice cream and he got mad" rika hmpt'ed "but he surprised you by giving you mint ice cream!" misa sighed "he got me it cause he's nice and i've never had mint before" rika pouted and crossed her arms "fine, your just in denile"

Rika and misa walked into the cafeteria and misa was surounded by the whole team. "misa you went on a date with gouenji?" most of them asked. Misa rolled her eyes. "No. I was suppose to babysit my friends sister. Gouenji's sister was playing at my friends house, and we saw each other. But my friend told me she didn't need me so Gouenji suggested chacking out this ice cream shop. We weren't on a date at all, it's more like hanging out." from the corner of her eye she saw midorikawa sigh in relief.

As everyone was talking haruna opened the door and looked kind of worried. "Misa, someone wants to talk to you on the phone" Misa nodded and walked over to the phone "hello?" the voice was low and unknown to her. He said "Misa endou, yes?" misa answered "yes, do you need something?" the voice chuckled "Go to the riverbank soccer field at 4 and you'll hear bad news." and he hung up. Misa put the phone down and thought 'what i really am? i'm misa endou. mamoru's cousin' Misa walked back to the others and was still in deep thought. "misa!" she didn't answer. "MISA!" misa jumped and looked around. No one was in th cafeteria anymore. "where'd everyone go?" she asked. Tsunami sighed "everyone went to bed, Haruna told me to get you." misa looked at the clock "7:00pm? last time I checked it was noon!"

tsunami chuckled and patted my head "well you should go sleep" misa knew she had to meet that mystery man. Misa shrugged and smiled "ok. good night tsunami" tsunami nodded and climbed up the stairs to his floor. Misa sat on her bed in the dark. She started to think, 'should I go?' and 'I bet it was a prank'. Misa sighed and picked up her guitar. She strumed some notes as she thought. A sudden knock at the door made her jump out of her skin. "Misa? are you ok?" Misa looked up and saw gouenji. Misa smiled and put her guitar on the ground. "yeah, I was just… thinking" gouenji smiled a little and walked up to her. "You nervous for the match against korea's team?" Misa froze and yelled in her head 'where against korea? dang it, I should of been listening when megane walked in!' misa laughed weakly "you could say that"

Gouenji patted her head "Don't worry, i'll send you and everyone else to the world" misa smiled and nodded. "thanks…Good night gouenji" gouenji nodded and left.

-tomorrow-

the next day misa was surprised. "you will practice here for today. You also will not be practicing any teqhuniques today" couch kudou turned towards misa "Misa, I have a special job for you." misa nodded and as everyone ran around in there mud hole, misa listened to her couches instructions. "I want you to train with this boy. You will be our secret ace for the next match." Her couch called in a boy with a red hair and pircing yellow eyes. "This is dalton. He will be your partner for the next week" Misa nodded and as her couched walked away misa smiled at him. Dalton grinned and nodded "Well let's get to work" Misa fallowed him to a normal field and started to show her a few dribbling tricks.

"The secret is to keep it in the air, like a dragon flying. I know this'll be hard for you sense your a gemini" misa scowled and crossed her arms "what's that suppose to mean?" dalton raised his hands in defense "Sense your a gemini your body will responde to Gemini related moves. So this week you are not aloud to use L or R"

"NO. Try again!" Misa huffed and tried to catch her breath. She glared at him and kicked that ball in the air. again and again she tried but it always ended in failure. She can't fly like a dragon.

After 3 hours of tryng keep the ball in the air misa colapsed on to the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a dragon flying in the air above her head. In her thoughts she heard "Do you want to fly?" said a low female voice. Then apeared a girl that looked a lot like her. But she had yellow eyes and fire red hair. The girl smirked and touched misa's face. "I'll make you fly" Whe misa opened her eyes misa quickly stood and kicked the ball into the air. She mumbled under her breath "I want…to fly" as she jumped towards the ball her hair turned red starting from the root all the way down to the tip. The dragon girl smirked and dribbled the ball in the air! Her speed made it look like she floated in the air.

The dragon girl aimed for the goal and kicked it as hard as she could. The ball flew to the goal and looked like it was on fire! haruna and the others stared in awe. Megane grinned and said "We should name it, Dragons roar!" the dragon misa tsk'ed and said simply "what a stupid name. i'll name it Fire dragon" megane sulked as dalton congratulated the dragon misa. "I knew it. Your no avrage zodiac student. Good luck at your match. I'm sure your friends will cheer you on" The dragon misa smiled and turned back to normal misa. Misa smiled and said "i'll name her tatsu" Tatsu was dragon in japanese.

Training was over and misa was still curious. Should she go to the riverbank soccer field? what was the bad news? Misa decided to go. If it's so important she has to go. As misa hid her self near the bridge, she saw gouenji and mamoru talking. But it wasn't one of there normal friendly talk. It seemed more serious and grim. "Why now? Of all times why now? The match is TOMORROW. You can't leave now!" Misa's eyes widen as she continued to listen. "I'm sorry endou. But it's already been decided, after this match i'm leaving" Misa felt tears form as she covered her mouth so she wouldn't be found. Misa ran up the opposite site of the bridge and when she got to the top she was unluckly seen by gouenji.

There they stood across from each other. Misa was shaking and tears were already spilling down her face. Gouenji took a step towards her and she took a step back. "misa…" Misa suddenly turned and bolted towards the school. As she ran she would stumble and almost run into things from her blurry vission. When she was finally at school she ignored everyones greetings and ran into her room slamming it closed. She sobbed so hard her whole body whould shake. She calmed down a little and took out her phone. She punched in hailey's number and listened to her soothing voice.

When ever misa was down hailey always cheered her up. Somone knocked on the door and slid it open. It was kidou, He simply walked over to misa and patted her head gentally. "I don't know what your crying about but, I'm sure it'll be ok" kidou's words were a little spaced out and awkward. Misa smiled weakly at his effort and wiped her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist (she's sitting and he's standing) and said softly "thank you…" he smiled and patted her head until she fell asleep.


	11. ignoring and gangs

**Chapter 11**

Ever sense the day misa found out that gouenji was leaving she's been ignoring him. During practice she would just run around the track, after that she goes straight to her room. She refused to eat with everyone so kidou would talk to her and give her some food. Most of the time misa eats it. It was the day before the mtch and everyone was worried about misa. On that day she kept the door locked and didn't go to practice. She sat on her bed and thought for a moment. Her phone started to ring, "hello" it was molly "hey misa! the team was wondering if you wanted to hang out before the match!" misa smiled slightly "I guess" she could hear cathy in the background. "molly give me the phone!" she yelled. misa giggled "hey misa, it's cathy. Were going to the mall. If you want to come you'll have to meet us there!" Misa smiled and cathy hung up.

Misa looked out her window and saw that everyone was starting to go in. That was her chance. She scribbled a note and she quickly climbed out of the window (her room is on the first floor) and dashed towards the gates.

-with the team-

midorikawa sighed and stared at misa's empty seat. The air was thick and everyone seemed down. after 5 minutes of silence midorikawa slammed his hands on the table. "midorikawa…" hiroto said quietly. "That's it. Misa is going to eat with us wether she likes to or not!" Midorikawa stomped over to her room and banged on the door "oi misa!" kidou quickly pulled him back "stop. I'm pretty sure she's really upset. yelling at her won't make her feel any better" then everyone heard fudou laugh. fudou smirked and held a note "or maybe she ditched us to hang out with her old team" mamoru grabbed the note and read it aloud.

**" ****hey guys,**

**I'm going to see my friends at zodiac academy. I'm not running away.I just need sometime away from you guys. But don't worry. I'll be back before the game tomorrow! Mamoru, you know my number. so if anything goes wrong call me.**

**Well, see ya at the game!**

**misa"**

-back with misa-

Misa was sitting on a train and stared up at the sky. 'I wonder if they found my note…' she thought. She then saw reflections of a few boys on the window. Misa turned and scowled. "hey there cutie. Why don't you come with us?" The boy that was talking to you had pink hair and green eyes. He wore a purple hoddie and purple pants. "leave me alone" the boy smirked "come on, were about to go and cheer for our senpai" He looked at her "you must know tobikata-senpai. Right?" Misa glared at him "what are you planning?" he shoved his hands in his pocket and smirked.

-the next day, with the team-

"where is she?" toramaru said quietly. Aki then felt her phone vibrate. It was a message from misa. It was titled as 'don't tell the guys' aki opened the message and read it quickly.

**'****Aki,**

**I have the worst luck ever! some guy that knows tobitaka is going to try to stop you guys from getting to the game! I', with him right now. he's waiting for you guys. Just get in the bus and i'll handle the rest!**

**Don't worry,**

**misa'**

Aki sighed and everyone climbed into the bus. "but what about misa!" tachimukai asked. Aki smiled "don't worry, she told me she got a ride from her friends" she lied, tachimukai nodded but didn't seem convinced.

-with misa-

"you know you never told me your name" misa said bluntly. He snickred "call me Karasu" misa nodded sat waiting for the others. As she texted tobitaka's friends she quickly put her phone away. "I can see them" then a loud screach from the tires. Misa quickly hid her self and waited. As tobitaka was telling at karasu. Misa quickly and quietly climbed to the top of the bus. Once the bus started again misa jumped off a few feet from the entrance.

She smiled as she walked over to the group. She acted like she was waiting for them. "what took you guys so long?" mamoru grinned "just a little road problem." Then couch kudou told everyone to get inside. The game was starting in 10 minutes. Just to tell you, there is one troublesome thing about being the only girl on the team. No matter what. You have to share a locker room. Misa covered her eyes as the guys changed and the guys did the same for her.

After changing misa was talking to her zodiacs. "So, you're" said L "a dragon?" said R. Tatsu crossed her arms and nodded "yeah. I can already tell misa is strong. Maybe she's going to be like her mother!" misa's eyes widen "like my mother?" L and R sighed "yes, misa" said R "your mother. You'll learn about it as the FFI progresses" said L. Misa nodded and went back to reality. "looks like your benched for today" misa turned towards fudou and he smirked.

Misa nodded and looked down at her balled fists. Misa watched the game but most of the time she thought about her mom. Was her mom hiding something from her?….


	12. kidou

**Chapter 12**

"Misa, You'll take forward with fudou" Misa slightly nodded and mumbled "yes sir…" As she ran next to fudou tatsu instantly revealed her self. "what's this?" shouted the announcer "It seems that Misa Endou has a different appearance this match!" The whistle blew and fudou kicked the ball towards tatsu. Tatsu smirked and kicked the ball in the air, she jumped towards it and kicked it towards fire dragon's defense. But before it could touch the ground tatsu quickly ran and kicked it in the air.

"WOAH! Misa Endou's speed is incredible! She got past fire dragon's defense without even trying!" Tatsu did a few flips and yelled "Fire Dragon!" the ball flew like a gun shot. The goalie slapped him hands together "Big Explosive SLAP!" (lol I still love the name xD) But it was no use. The ball flew past him. "GOAL!" Tatsu smirked and landed on the ground. Tatsu quickly stole the ball from one of the players and passed it to fudou.

-afterwards-

After the match Tatsu was still taking misa's body. Kidou seemed confused about that. "Tatsu, shouldn't you give misa her body back?" tatsu smiled a little kittly smile "you worried about her?" she said rolling her 'r'. Kidou's face turned bright pink "Well I heard from L and R that switching zodiac's takes a lot of her energy" he said trying to keep his own voice from stuttering. Tatsu smirked "Hmm, alright. Since your just so darn cute i'll do ya a favor" tatsu said. Kidou looked at her questionably. "don't worry. Just stay still" Kidou sat still and tatsu gave misa her body back.

Before misa could even say anything she passed out and fell asleep on kidou's shoulder. (CLASSIC!) Kidou blushing deep crimson as misa basically cuddled into him. Midorikawa who sat diagonally from them glared at the back of kidou's head. By the end of the bus ride misa woke up and found her self wearing kidou's cape and a note next to her. "Misa, I didn't want to wake you. Everyone must be getting ready to leave for Liocott Island. Maybe you should call your friends. -kidou" Misa smiled and shoved the note in her pocket.

She walked into her room and put all her things in her suite case. She stared at her phone and slowly punched in a number. "…" she waited for him to pick up. To hear his voice. "Hello" said a low male voice. Misa smiled and opened her mouth to say something then, "I'm on a business trip right now. Please leave you name, number and i'll call back as soon as I can" Misa's face dropped and hung up. "father…"

-back story-

Misa never saw her father most of the time. Before her mother died he stayed home and the three of them would go on trips. But when her mother died her father started to go on more business trips. So while he was gone misa lived with friends. But when ever her father is home the air is always thick and awkward.

The last time she saw her father was the night before she left for raimon. The two sat at the diner table and ate quietly. "father." Her father looked up and motioned her to go on. "I've been chosen as a representative for japan, for this years FFI." Her father quickly refused her to go. The two yelled at each other "WHY? wouldn't you want your daughter to be happy?" misa yelled. Her father froze and stood straight. "You'll be more happy here" Misa glared at him and stomped up to her room.

In the middle of the night misa ran away. She wasn't going to lose to her father. Never.

-back to the present-

"misa?" she jumped and looked towards the door "oh. it's you mamoru" Misa said smiling. Mamoru smiled "It's time for dinner" Misa nodded and fallowed him to the cafeteria. "MISA!" kabeyama yelled happily. "So your finally eating with us?" hiroto said grinning. Misa chuckled "Of course!" as everyone was eating misa laughed as tsunami was talking about the ocean with such passion.

"hey misa?" she looked over at kogure. "yeah?" kogure sneered "why are you wearing kidou's cape?" everyone looked at misa. Misa slightly glared as kogure snickered. Misa smiled "kidou's cape? This is my friends! They sure do look a like don't they?" kogure stopped laughing and pouted "your no fun" he muttered. After dinner kidou walked up to misa and smiled. "Nice save earlier. So can I have my cape back?" Misa pouted "b-but I like this cape! don't you have another one?" kidou mentally facepalmed and nodded "yeah I guess. But I'd rather wear my blue one then my red one." Misa stared at him for a minute then bolted into her room.

Kidou sighed and slightly chuckled "She's such a child" and walked up to his room.


	13. Party

**Chapter 13**

Misa smiled as she sat on the bus gazing as the area's change. "And this is England's area" Haruna said. "This area has such a peaceful atmosphere…" Aki said quietly. Misa turned and saw tsunami and kabeyama bored and very hungry. "And this is the italian area!" Misa's eyes widen seeing not far the italians team. She quickly remembered what hailey said before she left. 'If you see Fidio, tell him I said hi ok?' misa wasn't sure how hailey knew fidio but from what misa thinks, they must be close.

"Furukabu-san, please stop the bus!" Mamoru shouted. Misa stared at the boy with brown hair, blue eyes and a yellow band on his arm. "that must be fidio…" Misa was amazed how he could critique his team without even stopping. "So this is is what the worlds level is like…"

Misa opened her room door and jumped onto the bed, She laid there for a minute and smiled. "Hey misa, can you help with dinner?" misa looked up at fuyuka and smiled "uhm, I actually have to do something. sorry!" fuyuka tilted her head then nodded and closed her door. Misa quickly ran out and to the beach. Meeting some friends there.

-later that night-

As everyone stood with there flags the announcer smiled and yelled "And now, A special show for all of you today!" everyone cheered but the teams themselves were confused. "what show?" mamoru asked. Misa smiled and snatched the flag "Just watch" She nodded at the other girls holding the other teams flag. They started there flag dance routine. (.com/watch?v=G22yBt7QOx4 just watch from 0:30 - 2:31. Mute that video and play any song for background music) Misa was the lead and once they finished she was panting and heard the crowd cheer.

-the next day-

"A party?" misa asked while juggling a ball. Aki nodded "Yeah, england would like to have a friendly party with us!" misa thought for a moment then smiled "alright! sounds like fun!" Misa stayed behind as everyone went inside. She went inside her head and smiled at her zodiacs. She's gained more zodiacs. Ram, leo,tiger, and monkey. She smiled and held out her hand. "Lisa, why don't you train today?" Lisa was leo, she smiled and nodded. "this'll be funnn!" and misa turned into a light brown haired girl with whisker like marks on her face.

"alrighty!" lisa dibbled the ball and kicked it with all her might "Lion fang!" and the ball almost broke the net. "wow! you've gotten pretty strong!" lisa turned around quickly changing back to misa. "oh, Mamoru. it's you!" mamoru grinned "misa, this is-" misa smiled "fidio, right? My friend hailey says hi" fidio's eyes widen then he smiled. Misa watched the two play until misa remembered the party. "oi! mamoru! MA-MO-RU!" he wasn't paying attention… misa shrugged and ran into the house.

"Misa! your late! come on! We have a dress for you!" haruna said dragging her into her room. "When we saw it, we thought of you!" fuyuka said shyly. It was a strapless dark blue silk dress that ends a little above her knees. Misa's eyes sparkled "pretty!" she quickly put it on and looked at the jewelry. "this stuff to?" aki nodded. It was a simple pale blue pearl necklace and earrings. Misa quickly curled her hair and slipped on the pale blue heels.

She walked down the stairs with the girls and blushed as she was complimented. "o-oi… are you really going to wear that cape to the party?" megane said. Misa shrugged "it matches right?" sakuma snickered and looked at kidou. his face was beet red. "Hehh, you look better in that dress than I thought" tsunami said, hiroto facepalmed behind him. Misa glared at him "than I thought?" tsunami raised his hands in defense "sorry,sorry. I meant to say… You look better when you don't dress like a guy" gouenji smacked him upside the head "you should stop talking."

"wait… where's endou?" aki said. Misa got into the bus with everyone else and rode to the english area.


	14. Party part 2 and fear

**Chapter 14**

Misa sat next to gouenji and tugged on the bottom of her dress nervously. Ever sense the whole 'gouenji's leaving' incident, misa is scared that if she gets to close to him he might leave again. Gouenji glanced at her sadly, he wanted to be able to talk to her like they use to. The awkward silence always saddened him. Misa glanced up at him shyly. There eyes meet and she quickly looks back down. She clenched her fists and lowered her head. "…gouenji…" she mumbled, He turned his head in surprise with large eyes. "yes misa?" misa took a deep breath. She looked at him with doll like eyes, "promise me you won't leave…. ok?" Gouenji wasn't sure what she ment but nodded. "I promise misa" Misa nodded and held his hand.

When misa got off the bus she faced a smiling kidou. "Did you and gouenji make up?" Misa smiled a little and nodded "yeah, isn't that great?" she said and walked passed him. kidou's smile slowly disappeared and he muttered "yeah. just great." He walked behind sakuma and was silent most of the time.

"please welcome, Edgar!" the guest clapped as Edgar waved to some people. Misa was talking to fuyuka quietly, but edgar *cough* rudely *cough* interrupted there conversation. He bowed and smiled "hello, you must be inazuma japans captain?" he said taking misa's hand. Misa blushed lightly and smiled "sorry, I'm not the captain. My cousin is actually the captain of this team" edgar raised one of his eye brows "cousin?" he asked. Misa nodded "my name is misa endou" edgar smiled and kissed misa's hand "nice to meet you, miss misa"

Kidou gripped on to his glass and gouenji's eye slightly twitched. Hiroto slightly glared at edgar as misa was totally freaking out on the inside. 'oh my god! oh my god! This guy just totally kissed my hand! W-what should I do? OH GOD' misa screamed in her head. Edgar placed a hand on her shoulder "why don't we talk over here? There are may deserts you can choose from" misa nodded slowly and fallowed him. "I don't like that guy" kogure said quietly "agreed" said tachimukai and toramaru.

-Then the rest of the party, Next day!-

When misa woke up she found her self surrounded by the guys. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Endou stepped forward "do you like edgar?" misa fell off her bed and gaped at him shocked "what? Of course no! the second I saw him I knew I wouldn't like him" misa said loudly. A few guys sighed in relief and misa stood up "why do you ask anyway?" everyone froze. "Oh I think I hear aki! see ya!" they shouted and ran out the door. Misa sighed and changed into her uniform.

She grabbed some jellied toast and ran to the field. She turned into mackenzie the monkey and did some dribbling. Mackenzie was mainly a mid-fielder. When she got close to the goal she switched to tera the tiger. She pulled her leg back and yelled "tiger rage!" and the ball flew with purple flames. Tera ran in inhuman speed in front of the goal. She switched to riley the ram. Riley was mainly a defender. She ran in front of the ball and yelled "mighty ram!" the ball collided with her head and like a ram the ball went flying away from the goal.

kazemaru and the others watched impressed and looked at endou. "She's really gotten stronger with her new zodiacs" kurimatsu said. They soon heard heavy foot steps behind them. They turned and saw a tall man that had dark brown hair with streaks of grey, He had dark blue eyes. His face was stoic and had a frown plastered on his face. "Is that misa endou on the field?" they nodded and the man walked past them. The guys fallowed the man onto the field.

Misa was juggling the ball cheerfully until she looked up and saw the man. The ball fell to the ground and rolled away from everyone. Misa's eyes were wide and her whole body shook with fear….


	15. Dad

**Chapter 15**

"misa…." Misa took a step back and turned around. Guards were blocking every exit, misa turned back to the man and clenched her fists. "why are you here… father?" everyone looked surprised. Her father held out his hand and smiled "were going home" He reached for her arm.

SMACK

"Don't touch me. Go away. why are you even here?" she said bitterly. He went back to his intense frown and stood straight. "I told you. Were going home" Misa frowned "You can go home. I'm staying here, no matter what you do" her father looked very very angry. "Misella (Me-sell-ah) endou. You are coming home this instant" Misa glared at him and yelled angrily "Don't call me that! You know only mother could call me by my real name!" Misa pointed towards one of the doors "exits that way. You should leave. NOW." Her father scowled and motioned his guards to leave as he did.

Misa hid her eyes behind her bangs and haruna quickly ran to her. She whispered words of comfort into misa ear and lead her to the benches. Fudou stared at misa as she was comforted by the managers, He looked at tsunami "I don't get it, why is it that when one girl is feeling down a million girls go and comfort that one girl" tsunami shrugged and the two went back to there training.

-After there match with england-

Misa was out walking around the island. As she was walking she found her self in a unfamiliar street. Misa walked around cautiously. She then heard familiar voices, She ran and saw kidou and sakuma walking her way. They looked up and waved. "Hey misa, what are you doing here?" sakuma asked. Misa laughed and scratched the back of her head "I'm not sure, I'm just wondering around the island" they nodded and kept walking.

Misa looked at them and fallowed behind them, like a puppy. They suddenly stopped and misa looked over there shoulders. She tilted her head and said "kageyama?" the two looked at her surprised "You know him?" Misa nodded as if it were obvious. "yeah, He's one of my fathers business partners" kidou frowned "what business does your father do?" misa shrugged "I don't know, I don't care about my fathers life" Misa said coldly.

-later-

Misa and the two split. She walked near the italians field and smiled. She liked to watch them play sometimes, she walked past them and walked in an ally as a short cut. All of a sudden someone shouted "Watch out!" Misa looked up and saw planks of wood fall towards her. Her eyes widen and she quickly ran out of the way. She dodged them but she missed one. She shrieked and closed her eyes tight. She expected pain but it didn't come.

Misa looked up and saw that Lisa and tera blocked the wood from hitting misa. WAIT, LISA AND TERA? Misa stared shocked that her own zodiacs were standing in front of her, "Misa! are you ok?" She turned and saw it was endou and kidou and sakuma. They looked just as surprised as misa. "uhm… I have no idea how this happened…." misa said standing up.


	16. demonio and dateV2

**Chapter 16**

Misa stared wide-eyed at Tera and Lisa. They smiled at misa then at each other "w-wait… How come you two are here?" misa said pointing at the ground "and not here?" she pointed to her head. Tera smiled and said "You have a special gift. Your mother was also a zodiac student" Lisa nodded and looked at misa. "Your mother also played soccer. But unlike you, your grandfather demanded a soccer team" Mamoru's eyes widen and walked up to the misa's "Grandpa?" Lisa nodded. "After your mom got her soccer team she was determined to fused the zodiacs together" misa smiled thinking of her own team.

"As she got older, Her power grew and she learned other zodiac moves. pretty soon she was nicknamed 'the zodiac queen' by her fans" Tera said giggling. "Pretty soon her zodiac personalities were like real people!" Tatsu said popping out of no where. Tatsu grinned "After winning the FFI with her team she settled down and that's when she met your dad" Misa's eyes widen and mamoru gaped at tatsu "M-my mom… won the FFI?" Lisa nodded and sighed. "this must be a little overwhelming. We'll explain more later, kay?" and she disappeared along with tera and tatsu.

Misa turned to her cousin in amazement and he grinned at her "who knew our family was so cool!" mamoru said. Misa laughed and asked "what are you guys doing here anyway?" Sakuma smiled and walked up to misa "we were wondering if you could help us with something…" misa tilted her head as sakuma whispered there favor. Misa's eyes widen and shouted "WHAT! WHY?" sakuma laughed nervously "please! If you do this for us we'll…" mamoru smirked "buy you orange ice cream" misa glared at him and muttered "stupid cousin that knows my weakness…" she then smiled and nodded "fine, i'll cheer up this demonio kid, where is he anyway?" kidou pointed toward the orpheus' field. Misa nodded and walked over to see a kidou look a like.

She stared as he was hugging his knees sulking. "u-um. Are you alright?" demonio looked up at misa and blushed a little "I lost…" misa looked over and saw a score board. It was true, whoever his team was lost to orpheus' team. Misa smiled softly and squatted down next to him. "Yeah but, Did you have fun?" demonio looked at misa and thought for a moment. "I guess…" Misa smiled at him "then why are you sulking? Shouldn't you be with your friends? I'm sure that there worried about you" demonio smiled a little and nodded. The two smiled at each other as mamoru, kidou,sakuma and fudou walked up to them.

"It was nice talking to you, maybe we can hang out sometime" demonio said smiling. Misa nodded and handed him her number "yeah, sounds like fun!" Demonio averted eye contact from the guys "I'm sorry about-" kidou smiled and said "I hope we see you on the field again someday" demonio smiled and nodded. Before he left he peck misa's cheek and ran before any chaos could start.

Misa touched her cheek and blushed bright red. Misa glanced at the others and started to walk a head of them "Well guys let's get going!" she said quickly. Sakuma glanced at kidou who was basically on fire with rage. Mamoru called out to misa "we'll be back by dinner!" Misa wasn't really paying attention. She was to busy running away

Misa slowly stopped running and tried to catch her breathe. "MIsa?" a male voice yelled. Misa looked up and saw gouenji holding a… giant turtle plushie? Misa walked over to him and smiled "hi gouenji…what's that?" she pointed to the turtle. Gouenji smiled "It's a present for yuuka" misa smiled and nodded "Hey, want to… hang out?" misa asked nervously. Gouenji smiled and nodded. "I saw this italian restaurant, we can go there" Misa nodded and the two walked together. Gouenji was wearing his usual orange sweatshirt and jeans as misa wore a orange halter top, dark blue skinny jeans, her favorite orange converse and a orange headband.

Basically, the two's clothes matched without them even trying. And most of the time only couples match there clothing. As the two walked down the street they talked about random stuff. "really? I think his hair is more like a moose than a bird…" gouenji said. Misa giggled and gouenji soon joined in. (CUTE) They walked past an old couple and misa smiled. The couple smiled back "Youth is a wonderful thing" the old woman said with her shaky voice.

When they finally got to the restaurant they shared a large serving of alfredo. Most of the time it was silent but that was ok. Gouenji looked up at misa and chuckled, She pouted at him "what's so funny?" gouenji grabbed his napkin and wiped sauce from the corner of her mouth. "Your a messy eater" gouenji said cooly. Misa blushed and mumbled a thanks. After eating they headed back to the others. "That was fun gouenji!" misa said smiling. Gouenji smiled back "shuuya." Misa tilted her head "Shuuya?" he nodded "that's my first name, call me that from now on. kay?" Misa nodded and smiled wider.

-back with the team-

"There you are! Everyone was worried about you!" haruna said dragging misa to the cafeteria. Gouenji sweatdropped and fallowed behind the girls. "MISA! do you know how late it is?" mamoru said angrily. Misa cringed at her cousins scolding. She knew that it takes a lot to make her cousin scold her, Misa looked at mamoru and said "I was just hanging out with shuuya!" kogure snickered "shuuya? sense when were you two so close?" misa blushed and glared at him. Kidou scowled and walked out of the cafeteria. "Onii-chan?" haruna said and was about to run after him.

Misa sighed and placed a hand on haruna's shoulder, "i'll talk to him" she said and haruna nodded. Misa walked to his door and took a deep breathe. "Kidou? I know your in there" Kidou slid his door open and misa stepped in."what do you want?" he asked harshly. Misa looked at him sadly and said "I just want to ask one question" kidou turned to face her and nodded. "Are… Are you jealous?" Kidou stared at misa as if he was trying to find the right words.

He looked at the floor bitterly and suddenly jumped at misa. He pinned her to the wall as she yelled angrily "so what if i'm jealous? You and gouenji are getting so close… so fast… And to day, right off the bat demonio was brave enough to kiss you on the cheek but, all I can do is comfort you… like a friend" his grip loosened and misa smiled softly. "So would you be happy if I called you yuuto? and if I did this?" misa said and pecked his forehead. Kidou's eyes widen and he turned dark crimson. "I… I guess you could call me that…" he said quietly.

Misa walked out of kidou's room and went to her own. Today was very surprising to her. She saw sides of people that she would never expect. Misa opened her room door and saw a medium sized package sitting on her bed. There was no name of who the sender was, but the box was heavy. She pulled the tape off and gasped. It was full of…


	17. letters

letters, a total of 7 letters. Misa picked up a tan envelope, She looked inside and read the message it held. The handwriting looked quick as if the sender was in a hurry. "Misa, I want you to know that i love you. I won't be able to see you for a while, ok? I want you to read every letter in this box. One each week, starting tomorrow. Please forgive me. From, dad" Misa put the paper back into the envelope and looked at the different color envelopes. 'What is he trying to do?' she thought.

-where misa's dad is-

Her father, Steve, stood in front of a large black desk. He looked up at his commander and bowed "I apologize, sir" The man glared at Steve's pathetic position. He sighed "Raise your head. You've failed me to many times already, Your lucky that today I'm in a good mood" Her father bowed and said "thank you sir, I won't slip up this time" The man stroked his long beard. "You better, unless you want your beloved daughter to have the same fate as your wife!" Steve clenched his fists and moved his gaze to the floor. "I understand sir…"

The next day steve sneaked into inazuma japans area and stared at the food boiling over the stove. He took out a teal vile from his pocket and dumped it into the pot. "Hey, the food should be done" said a voice from down the hall. Steve quickly escaped and watched from the window. "Looks great! I can't wait to have some!" A large boy said. He saw his daughter talking with her cousin, a large smile spread across her face. Steve smiled softly thinking 'How long has it been since I last saw her smile like that…'

-flash back-

When misa's mother, mary, was still alive the three would often eat out. That day misa chose where they went and misa always picked Jollibee. It was a cute little filipino family restaurant. On that day it was her 4th birthday. So she got a special cake and the JolliBee mascot danced and sang happy birthday to her. She laughed and had this glowing smile.

-real life-

He shook the memory out and ran to the black van waiting for him. He sighed and waited for the results of the teal liquid. Deep down he hoped that nothing would happen knowing that misa ate the food as well.

-back to misa-

It's been 2 weeks sense there game with argentina and exactly a week sense she received the box of letters. As she was instructed she opened the letter that said 'Week 1' She read it to her self quietly."Misa, I demanded you to come home this instant! How dare you defy my orders of staying home! You should give up soccer. It is pointless and nothing will be benefited. If you do not come home now I will get you myself. -father"

Misa glared at the paper. She scowled and shoved the paper back into it's red envelope.

-a week later-

Nothing was really happening this week. Sense the next game was not until a week later. kidou and gouenji have been busy with training and the others were off doing there own things. The only highlight of the week was when kogure and hiroto bursted into the cafeteria claiming that they saw and played soccer with kappa! Misa laid in her bed staring into pitch black nothingness.

She was confused, from the letter of week 2. "Misa, How are you? have you been eating properly? I know you picky with food. Remember, if you don't like what's there make something. I don't want you to starve. Don't over work yourself! I remember when you were 6 and you passed out from over training. I don't want that to happen ever again. Please take care of your self. -dad" Misa just didn't get it. He suddenly went from the father she knew after the accident to the father she knew before it.


	18. more letters and mary endou

Week 3

Misa,

I bet you that mamoru and his friends went to help Fidio from italy. Because there players were injured? well it wasn't reiji's fault at all. My boss told me to do it, so then his team would be able to replace the original team and destroy Inazuma japan.

You must stay alert at all times. You don't know what my boss will force me to do next. Be careful misa. I love you.

-Dad

Week 4

Misa,

How are things going? I here your next match is with america. There pretty tricky to beat. I'm glad that my boss didn't order me to sabotage this match. I know you and your team will to fantastic. I've been wondering, have you showed these letters to your team at all? Well from now on please keep these to your self. These letters are only ment for your eyes. Your probably reading this in the middle of the night. Go get some rest, I love you.

-Dad

Week 5

The end of these letters are coming soon. Your match against italy is on your birthday correct? so that must be 3 weeks away! Maybe we'll go to JolliBee like when you were little? You'd love that wouldn't you?

Oh crap, my boss is coming! I love you misa.

-dad

Week 6

The match is in a week and a half. I'll be cheering for you in the crowd. I know I know. My letters are becoming shorter as the weeks pass. It's because my boss is basically watching my every move. I promise, i'll be there on your birthday!

-dad

Week 7

Misa. Please save Reiji from his darkness.

Misa stretched and thought hardly about the last part of her fathers last letter. Save kageyama from his darkness? How? All these little questions swam in her head. "Don't stress to much" said L "yeah! it'll make you preform terribly if you keep worrying" said R. "Plus why so glum? Today were against THE fidio!" yelled tatsu. "Come on Misa-san. You'll be fine, oh and your friends are here to cheer for you!" said riley.

Misa looked up and saw a large area of the crowd with banners saying "YOU CAN DO IT" and "GO INAZUMA JAPAN" misa smiled as she saw molly and hailey cheering in the front row. "Inazuma!" shouted half the area "JAPAN!" yelled the other. Misa smiled and laughed.

"Alright, these are the staring players" couch kudou said. He went threw his small list and they ran onto the field. Misa sat on the bench next to aki. She looked to her left and stared at kageyama. 'save him from his darkness…' Misa thought for a long time then figured it out. Back when misa's mom played soccer, she knew kageyama. He refused to talk to anyone but her mother broke through his shell. Misa's mom was determined to get kageyama to love soccer again. But she was never able to, she was close but failed.

Misa waited for a little then took out her cell phone. (she hides it in a secret pocket, kinda like tobitaka's comb) She scrolled down her contacts and clicked on a folder titled 'fathers business partners' she started to scroll again and finally found kagayama's number. She quickly texted him.

"Kageyama. Please listen to what I have to say. Please meet me near the inazuma japan's locker room at half time. -misa endou" she pushed send and sighed. The game was interesting, orpheus wasn't working together. Before anyone could get to the ball the whistle signaled that 1st half was over. Misa stood up and walked to the locker room doors. She quickly saw her father smiling at her, he held an old soccer uniform. "This might help" He said before leaving.

Misa changed into it quickly. When she looked at her self she felt like crying. She felt this strong power surge through her, she ignored it and waited for kageyama. But he never came. Misa checked her phone and he texted back. "I do not have time for you. Today is the day i crush your silly team" Misa gritted her teeth and stomped up the stairs to the field. There was a sudden gasp.

Misa was confused as the announcer was spazzing. "I DON'T BELIEVE MY EYES FOLKS! could the ghost of mary endou be haunting this field?" Misa laughed on the inside. She could understand why they thought she was a ghost. Misa was a splitting image of her mother when she was her age. She smiled and tried to imitate her mother. Misa looked at kageyama and smiled. She only needed to say one thing, "Reiji, your fathers soccer must have been amazing" kageyama looked surprised.

Misa always remembered when her mother told her about him. The thing she said that was so close to making him love soccer was when she complimented his fathers soccer. So Misa did the same. She grinned at him and turned back down the stairs passing two boys and a little girl.

-then the rest of the match-

"That was amazing guys!" misa said happily. They smiled and nodded "we still tied though…" megane said pushing up his glasses. Misa glared intensely at him making him run behind tsunami. "Even if you guys tied it was still an amazing game!" kageyama smiled at misa's enthusiasm. "Misa, Your similar to mary. I want you to have something" Misa tilted her head and looked at the little notebook. Misa looked at it and flipped to a random page.

"July 2, I won the FFI! I hope reiji was watching. Maybe he'll like soccer again after seeing his friend have so much fun" misa read aloud. she flipped to the next page, it was 4 years later and on the same date. "July 2, Today my first daughter was born. She'll grown up to be an amazing soccer star." Misa flipped threw the whole book and a few pages had techniques! Misa smiled at kageyama "Thank you!" he smiled and nodded "It was nice of you to dress like your mother to try and help"


	19. Good bye dad

( .com/watch?v=SUv5Fs7rjgk&feature=related or .com/watch?v=oIw1sdmRyq8&feature=related listen to one of these as you read this)

Misa scratched the back of her neck "o-oh.. You knew?" he grinned "you may look like her but your voices are different" Misa chuckled and nodded. In the distance misa could hear someone shouting "Misa!" Everyone turned and saw her father standing near the exit. Kageyama looked at steve and nodded "looks like it's time" kidou gave him a questioning look. All of a sudden you could hear the screech of tires and police sirens. Kidou's face looked shocked "you already turned yourself in?" kageyama smiled and nodded "Your father as well" he said. Misa whipped her head toward him, "WHAT? b-b-but…" kageyama placed a hand on her head as he walked past her. Misa clenched her fists, "he said we'd go to jollybee like before…" she mumbled so low that no one heard her.

The police men slapped on their handcuffs and started to take them away. Misa watched as her father walked with the men. He suddenly stopped, and turned to look at misa. "No matter how scary the fight is, Fight with all your heart. I love you misa" The last 4 words made misa's heart ache. Her father smiled at her and started to turn around. Misa bolted after him. She gripped onto his shirt and shook from holding back tears. She looked up at him and smiled "w-when you come back… w-we'll go to jollybee t-together…. p-promise?" her father's eyes were glazed and he bent over and kissed her forehead. He whispered into her ear "I'm sorry misella. I think this will be the last time I see you… Stay strong my beautiful daughter" and he left her with a big smile on his face.

Misa slowly walked back to the others. Mamoru patted misa on the back as haruna hugged her. Misa wrapped her hands around haruna and sobbed her heart out. Even people from Orpheus patted misa on the back. After a minute or 2 she wiped her puffy red eyes and sniffled "Let's go home…" she said quietly. Inazuma japan nodded and they said goodbye to Orpheus. Misa sat next to her cousin and didn't talk through out the whole ride.

-the next day-

Misa and the others were eating as aki busted into the room. "Aki? what's wro-" mamoru asked but she shouted over him "TURN ON THE TV" Misa found the remote and turned the tv on. They watched the news quietly, "Breaking news. Kageyama reiji and Steve endou passed away from a terrible accident, From what we know it was a hit and run." Misa's eyes widen as she stared at her fathers picture. Her mind flashed back to what he said to her. Everyone looked at misa with concerned expressions.

All of a sudden someone walked in. It was fidio, he noticed the heavy atmosphere and walked up to misa. he handed her a small box "This is for you…" misa took it and opened it. There was a tiny note inside, she unfolded it and read it in her head. "letter 8, happy birthday misa. I know you've wanted this for awhile. I should be gone by now… But don't worry. Mamoru's mother already filled out some paper work and adopted you. I would never leave you alone. With all my love, dad" Misa held in her hand a small necklace. It had a 2D silver soccer ball and it had her name in graved.

Misa quickly put it on and took a deep breath. She smiled at everyone and handed mamoru the note. He read it aloud and looked very surprised. "I guess i'll be calling you onii-chan from now on" mamoru grinned and nodded. The air in the room quickly went from dark and heavy to light and free. Aki smiled softly then yelled "Okay everyone! time for training!" Everyone ran outside and fidio left as everyone was running around the field. Misa Smiled widely and glanced competitively at toramaru. He smirked and shouted "I bet I can run more than you!" she laughed "As if!" she yelled running faster.

As everyone was practicing their shoots misa suddenly heard "….


	20. Kidnapped!

"BUTTERFLY DREAM!" Misa knew those voices anywhere. "RIKA! TOKO! misa yelled happily. they smiled and waved. Everyone was talking until rika stated something. "Look what toko and I got for free! aren't they cute!" Rika held two bracelets. One looked angelic and the other looked demonic. Misa stared at them and her eyes seemed to be enchanted by them. Misa grabbed the angelic one and smiled "Can I try it on?" rika nodded. She admired how it looked and turned toward mamoru "Onii-chan! check this out!" toko and rika froze "Onii-chan?" they yelled.

Haruna took the demonic one and slid it on. "There so pretty!" she stated. Misa smiled and nodded "can I see it?" aki asked haruna. Haruna nodded and tried to take off the bracelet, but it didn't budge. Misa tried to take hers off but it didn't move! Natsumi told everyone to come inside as she explained what the bracelets were.

"don't worry guys! let's keep practicing!" she said clapping her hands together. Everyone nodded and went back out. As everyone was passing the soccer ball suddenly fidio, therese, mark, dylen and edgar appeared. The boy split into 2 teams and was about to start there game.

The sky was dark and cloudy. "that's weird. It was suppose to be sunny all day.." aki said. There was a loud rumble of thunder. Misa looked down and saw that her bracelet was glowing. A flash of lightning struck the pole not far from the field. "Onii-chan!" misa shouted pointing above him. It was a boy wearing a weird outfit. He smirked and jumped in front of misa, he bowed "It's time" he said. He cupped one side of her face and she fell unconscious. Mamoru yelled "HEY, what do you think your doing?" the boy smirked and kicked a soccer ball hard into his gut.

Misa was in her head and panicked "Holy crap! what is going on?" L and R appeared "Your being kidnapped! You have to wake up!" they shouted. Tatsu shook her head "they put some spell or something!" misa thought for a moment. What is she going to do! not only was she captured but haruna must have been captured as well! Misa shut her eyes tight and tried to wake up.

"Misa!" someone shouted. It was gouenji's voice, "MISA!" he shouted again. she couldn't do anything….


	21. angels and kisses

Misa's eyes fluttered open "w-where am I?" she mumbled and sat up. She was in a soft queen bed, under a fluffy white comforter. Misa climbed out of bed and shivered. She was still in her raimon uniform and it was COLD. Misa grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around herself (Don't lie. You've done this before) and walked around the room. There was a single window and misa walked up to it. She dropped the comforter and pushed the window open. Misa's eyes widen, she was up so high! Misa sighed and stared out the window.

All of a sudden someone knocked on the door. Misa jumped and turned towards the door "Yes?" It was a tall boy wearing the same weird outfit. He looked at misa then at the window, He walked over to the window and closed it. "The morning breeze isn't good for your health" he said and picked up the comforter. two other boys rolled in a large cart, "w-what is that?" misa asked. The boy lifted the lid "your breakfast" misa slowly nodded "a-all of this?" the boy noticed misa's surprise "If it's not to your liking we could-" misa shook her head "n-no it's fine, It's just… a lot" the boy nodded "Finish what you can and they will escort you to the purification room" Misa nodded and started to eat.

Once misa finished she was greeted by two girls that led her into a small white room. "Here is your dress" one girl said. Misa stared at her 'what a familiar voice…' misa thought. "here we'll help you put it on." said the other girl. Misa nodded and let the girls help her into the dress. "you know, this dress has been the same for decades. Let's mix it up this time" the girl said. The other nodded and held thread in one hand and shears in the other. Misa stared at herself in the mirror. It was beautiful.

"Come on, We should get you to the team" Misa nodded and fallowed the two girls. They were dressed in short white dresses that matched hers. "I demand you to give misa back!" misa heard someone shout. She ran toward the voice and her eyes widen "Onii-chan!" his eyes widen as he saw his sister wearing a wedding dress. "well if it isn't our beautiful bride" sain said smiling at misa. Misa gaped at him "Bride?" misa and mamoru shouted. "I won't let that happen!" mamoru said angrily. Sain smirked "then we'll settle this like our ancestors. With soccer!" The two girls led misa to a "thrown" under the score board.

Misa clenched her fists as she watched her team play. "So misa, How are you liking the dress?" misa whipped her head to the side and saw the girls who helped her into the dress. They revealed their faces and misa gaped at them "L! R! I knew your voices sounded familiar!" They grinned and patted misa's head "Riley is with haruna, from what she's told us haruna is fine" Misa sighed in relief "I wish I could see her" L and R nodded "You can! were all connected in more than one way. so" L said. "Just close your eyes" R said.

Misa nodded and closed her eyes. L and R placed their hands over her eyes and they stared to glow. All of a sudden misa could see what riley saw. "I wonder if misa's okay…" haruna said as she pulled on the chain that bound her to the wall. Misa scowled 'they treat her so harshly'. riley patted haruna's shoulder "I bet she'll be fine. She's a strong girl" Misa opened her eyes and looked out towards the field. It appeared that the match was over! Mamoru won! Misa stood up and ran over to her brother.

She hugged him and smiled "come on, we better get going!" Misa said dragging him as she ran. "w-wait, your clothes!" shouted winel. Misa turned back and laughed nervously "thanks" she said as she walked up to him. As she went to grab her clothes from his hands, he all on a sudden grabbed onto her wrist. He smirked and pulled her into a kiss! (on the lips! ooo~ kidou and gouenji won't be happy) Misa blushed and pushed him away "..!" she was to shocked to speak. Winel smiled slyly and said "Cutest human i've ever met" (oh winel. You were my favorite from that team!) Misa blushed and snatched her uniform from his hands.

She and the others started to run towards the demon's gate. 'stupid pretty boy!' she yelled in her head.


	22. demons and virgo

Misa somehow changed back to her uniform and ran next to her brother. They stopped as they saw kidou and his team cheering. They won! haruna is saved! Misa ran over to haruna and gave her a big hug. "Your alright!" misa said happily. Misa was closer to haruna than any other girl there, so obviously misa would be worried. Haruna smiled and hugged her back. "Alright! let's get back home before anything else happens!" misa said enthusiastically pumping her fist into the air. Everyone nodded until the ground started to shake. "We give you our thanks" said one of the demonic girls. "By fighting you we've decided that your souls are 1st class, and they will make wonderful offerings" hell army Z walked away laughing evilly.

A blinding light shined from the stairs and misa's eyes widen. "sain… SAIN! is that you?" mamoru shouted. "prepare your selves" he said darkly. Misa clenched her fists "W-what's happening" she muttered. "we will pick 11 people and 11 people only, so no switches" 11 spot lights circled raimon japan " and these are the 11!" sain shouted.

It was mamoru, gouenji, kidou, fudou, fidio, tobitaka, hiroto, fubuki, toramaru, kabeyama and misa! Misa shouted "WHAT? But I didn't even play against either of you guys!" Dark angel laughed "that is true, But even off the field we can sense the power in your soul" Winel said smirking.

In this match misa was a defender, Misa changed into riley and got ready for the kick off. They got past their mid-fielders in seconds and stood in front of misa. Sain had a crooked smile "FEAR US" he shouted. Riley glared at him as they shouted "SHADOW RAY!" Riley steadied her slef and shouted back "Mighty ram!" the ball collided with her head. Riley started to slide backwards, She clenched her eyes tight but it was no use. She flew back with a yelp and her brother shouted "IJIGENS THE HAND REMASTERED!" He struggled as well and the orange dome around the goal shattered into pieces.

Riley held her head in pain "Sorry misa, I couldn't help" and transformed back to misa. Misa smiled "it's ok, i get to try out my newest zodiac" Misa closed her eyes and turned into Sagittarius, sierra. Her brown hair turned white as stars and reached her butt. Her Beautiful blue orbs turned into mysterious black ones. She grew about 2 inches taller and her childish face looked more mature.

Sierra stood silently and waited. Soon winel stole the ball from kidou and fudou and was running towards their zone. Sierra ran quickly in front of winel and stole the ball. She dodged dark angels moves and started to run even faster. She pulled her leg back and yelled "WHITE STALLION!" When she kicked the ball you could hear a horse neigh. The ball was glowing white and it was flying towards the goal. The goalie smirked "The End v2" The ball was sucked into the darkness and was stopped. Sierra glared at the goalie and ran back to her position.

The game went on and finally mamoru's team got a point thanks to hiroto, gouenji, and toramaru's 'grand fire'. It was half time and everyone was exhausted. Sierra gave misa her body back and misa was staring at winel. She touched her lips and continued staring at him. Yeah he kind of forced the kiss but misa never said she didn't enjoy it! Winel turned and their gazes linked. His face was stoic and cold. He also touched his lips, then wiped them with the back of his hand. With a disgusted look. Misa's eyes widen and lowered her eyes sadly.

Kidou who happened to see the scene looked at misa confused, did something happen in heavens garden? Kidou didn't know but he was going to find out. He walked up to misa and patted her shoulder. She looked up at him and sighed, "Are you ok?" kidou asked. Misa fake smiled "It's nothing yuuto. I'm fine, really!" Kidou blushed a little when he heard her say his first name. He nodded "If you ever want to talk… I'm here for you" misa's fake smile turned into a soft grin.

Second half started and misa need a secret weapon. But what? she thought about the demons bride story and suddenly thought of something. She shut her eyes and thought hardly about Virgo. What she would look like and what her moves were. Then all of a sudden "Hi, I'm Virgo! You can call me vi though" She smiled cheekily and did the peace sign. Misa chuckled and nodded "I'll need you for the last shot okay?" misa said. Vi nodded happily.

Misa waited for the right moment. Misa's eyes widen as she was Hiroto, gouenji, and toramaru getting ready for 'grand fire' That was the moment she was waiting for. Misa ran a little a head of them and waited. "GRAND FIRE!" The ball was surrounded by flames. Misa nodded and changed into vi. Her hair was now above her shoulders and her eyes were an innocent brown. The ball stopped in front of vi and turned all white. Her voice was calm and gentle "The order of life" The ball was now flying with white flames.

Megane pushed up his glasses "We should name it, Grand order" The goalie smirked and said "The End v3" Vi turned back to misa and shouted "GO!" the ball came out of the darkness and shot past him. The whistle blew, it was 2-1. and the game was over! Misa and the other won!


	23. winel and demonio

(Background music! .com/watch?v=ahzvsrnQxFA&feature=related it's kind of the chill after battle music :D )

The battle was over and the demon lord was going to sleep for another 1,000 years. The messengers of the sky were back to normal and some how changed back into their weird outfits. Misa stared at winel again but this time haruna noticed her. Haruna chuckled "You like him?" misa jumped and looked at her close friend. She laughed nervously "What? nooo, It's just that… Before we came down here. He… kissed me" haruna nodded and misa went on "And when I saw him during half time he seemed disgusted by the kiss…" Haruna thought for a moment "was it your first kiss?" misa blushed and nodded. Haruna nodded and smiled "That's why. Your the kind of girls that don't want their first kiss to be a mistake" misa nodded slowly then turned her gaze back to winel.

"It's great to see you back to your normal self!" mamoru said happily. Sain nodded and smiled, He glanced at misa then at winel. He elbowed him and whispered "I think you owe misa an apology" Winel nodded and walked up to misa. "hey, huma- I mean misa… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings during half time.. and take your first kiss…" Gouenji and kidou froze. Misa smiled and chuckled "I-it's fine. Really, I-i was just a little surprised that's all" Winel smiled and nodded "well, My team and I must get ready for the next millennium…" Misa nodded and winel started to walk up the stairs.

He suddenly stopped and ran back to her. "One more for the millennium" he said quickly. Misa didn't understand him but suddenly felt his soft lips again. Misa thought 'what the heck, he'll be gone for 1,000 years anyway' and slowly he parted. He grinned and backed away from misa "see ya" he said and he ran up to his team.

Misa turned toward her team and smiled raised an eye brow "what was that?" Misa rubbed the back of her neck. She could also feel kidou's jealousy, and she raised her hands in defense. "W-well, he'll be gone for 1,000 years, Don't worry!" Gouenji smirked "I'll forgive you if you pay for the next time we hang out" misa nodded and thought 'forgive?' kidou crossed his arms. Misa pouted "Come on yuuto! I'll… buy you something! anything you want!" kidou smirked "I guess i'll forgive you" misa nodded and thought 'forgive… again?' but shook off the thought.

-the next day-

(different back ground music! .com/watch?v=kbqHAKVs24s&feature=bf_next&list=PLEC8EE958244DC076&index=5 )

"I'm heading out to the market!" misa shouted as she slipped on her boots. She was wearing a black mid-thigh skirt, white halter top with a black short sleeved cardigan. She wore her hair in a ponytail with a cute black and white polka dot bow. She wore sliver bangles and a black heart shaped ring on her right middle finger. It was another day off day and everyone was sleeping like logs. The only ones eally awake were haruna, aki, rika, and toko.

Misa headed to the shopping area and looked at all the fresh ingredients. "Misa?" Said a familiar voice. She turned and smiled widely "Demonio! It's been a while!" they gave each other a hug and smiled "how've you been?" demonio asked. Misa smiled "Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, I was kidnapped by angels… And kissed by one…OH and i'm mamoru's sister! But other than that it's been fine" Demonio laughed and nodded "So have kidou-san or gouenji-san make any moves yet?" Misa looked at him oddly "Moves? why would they, were just friends after all" Demonio smirked and thought 'either she's slow or their to chicken to do anything" Demonio slung a hand around misa's shoulder "Why don't you hang out with me for today"

Misa nodded and the two walked around the island. Occasionally they would stop and demonio would act like a tour guide. The sun was setting and they were close to raimon japan's house. Misa looked at demonio and said in a unusual serious tone, "Demonio, Why did you kiss me on the cheek back then. And know your not trying anything?" Demonio grinned "because, I thought it would be fun to mess with kidou-san." misa laughed and nodded "well I should go, It's about time for dinner" She gave demonio one last hug and ran inside. Demonio smiled "Cute girl…"


	24. shoes and italy

Misa was sitting on the bench retying her shoes. They were pretty worn out and were starting to grow small on her. She said she was fine but the tightness of her shoes have been showing through her plays. Her run is more awkward and unstable, and her shots are missing. "Come on misa! We can go get you some new ones!" Aki said looking very determined to get misa to say 'ok'. Misa only smiled and said the same response every time and to everyone, "My shoes are fine, I don't need new ones" then she would giggle and ran back on the field.

Fudou was kicking soccer balls at tachimukai and scowled as he heard misa's fake laugh. When practice was over he walked up to haruna and mumbled "What size are misa's shoes?" haruna looked at him softly and smiled. "her shoes right now are 7's… She might need 8's" fudou walked past her into his room. Misa helped clean the dishes and excused her self to go sleep. Misa sat on her bed and let out a long sigh. She untied her shoes and carefully took off her socks. Her feet were red and had 1 or 2 rubbed them for a few minutes then climbed under her covers.

For the past week fudou has been asking misa questions like "what's your favorite color?" and "Do you like princessy things?". Misa answered them without any other questions. Misa continued playing in her old shoes until fudou called her and told her to sit on the bench. Misa did as he said and watched as he crouched down and started to untie her shoes. Misa jumped and pulled her leg back, but he just took it back and continued untying the other. It was a struggle to get misa's socks off but when he got them off her feet had gotten worse.

There was a cut on the back of her ankle and a few brusies and blisters. Fudou stared at her feet for a moment then grabbed the first aid kit. Misa's face was dusted with pink as he disinfected the cut. She was surprised by how gentle fudou was, and how concerned he looked. Misa then saw a brown box sitting next to the first aid box. Fudou put her socks back on and smirked "here" He handed her the box and misa opened it. She gasped, they were light blue adidas. Misa looked up at fudou and smiled "Thanks!" she said and quickly slipped them on.

-After dinner-

Everyone already went to bed sense their match with brazil was tomorrow. Misa went over to fudou's room and knocked on the door. She heard him grumble "come in" He was already in bed and must have been half awake. Misa smiled "I just wanted to say thanks again. There really nice and I don't feel any pain anymore! But I guess right now isn't the time, huh? We'll talk tomorrow?" Misa waited for his answer but it never came.

The next day Misa woke up very early to run to the stores quick. She went to the souvenir shop and grabbed something. She paid and ran back to fudou's room. He was still asleep. Misa placed the item on top of his shoes with a note on it. 'Like it? haha! -misa' It was a little banana keychain.

-a few days before the match-

Misa stared at the little journal kageyama gave her. She stared at a certain page. It was titled 'water warrior' in neat cursive. From what misa read this zodiac could be their secret weapon against brazil's giant wave. But all it said was 'Just go with the flow of the current. Don't go against it' Misa didn't understand how to make this zodiac appear. Did it mean to train in water? Misa thought about it as she walked around the italian area. (she's been there long enough to not get lost) Misa stood at the middle of a bridge and gazed out at the beautiful scenery.

The water was still and reflected the sky like a mirror. Misa leaned over the wall to see her reflection. her hair had grown from a little below her shoulders to mid-back. She set her mothers journal on the ledge to lean in farther. All of a sudden she heard a bunch of little boys running and laughing. One kid bumped into misa and she fell into the chilly water.

Misa swam up and gasped for air. Misa swam to one of the sides and climbed out of the water. The boy that bumped into her shouted "Sorry! Are you okay Miss?" Misa smiled and nodded while shouting back "I'm alright!" The little boy nodded and ran after his friends. Misa sneezed and squeezed the water out of her hair. She suddenly felt a towel plop on her head. She turned and saw fidio! She opened her mouth to greet him but instead she sneezed. he handed her a handkerchief and laughed. "Why don't we go to my place before you catch a cold" misa nodded and quickly went back to the bridge to get the journal and fallowed him to the Opherus housing area.

Fidio smiled and handed her some clothes "You can barrow these, They might be a little big on you" Misa smiled and took the clothes from his hands. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed into the clothes fidio gave her (A simple t-shirt and shorts). Misa walked out of the bathroom and sighed. "I put your clothes in the dryer. they should be dry in a bit" misa nodded and sat next to him on a couch. "so fidio, I was wondering. What's your relationship with hailey?" Fidio quickly turned red and averted her eyes.

Misa smirked at his shy state. "Long-distance lovers?" Fidio lowered his head in embarrassment. Misa stood in surprise "oh my gosh! I'm right aren't I!" misa smiled and heard the dryer beep telling everyone the clothes were dry. Fidio took the chance and ran out saying "I'll get your clothes!" Misa chuckled and noticed it was already past sunset! She felt her phone vibrate. She stared at the caller ID 'Onii-chan' Misa gulped and answered it. "Hey onii-chan!" misa said happily "Don't 'hey onii-chan!' me! Where are you? It's already late!" mamoru yelled. Misa held her phone far from her ear and sighed "I'm with fidio, I'll explain when I get home…"

When fidio walked back into the room miss quickly took her clothes "I have to get home. Onii-chan is very angry at me" Fidio gave her a questioning look "Onii-chan?" Misa gave him a quick hug and thanks. "Mamoru, okay I really have to go! I'll return these tomorrow!" fidio smiled and shook his head "Keep 'em" Misa nodded and ran out the door.

-back home-

"It's no different from last time misa! You should be home BEFORE sunset!" mamoru said angrily. Misa sighed "It's not like I was alone or anything!" Mamoru slightly cooled down and nodded "You just make me so worried sometimes." Misa smiled "sorry onii-chan" mamoru was fully calmed and smiled. He could never be mad for a long period of time. "Well get some rest. Our match is tomorrow" Misa nodded and went to her room. She climbed under the covers and fell into a deep slumber.

"Just go with the flow of the current. Don't go against it…..Just go with the flow of the current. Don't go against it…" a girl with light blue hair repeated….


	25. Aquarius

Misa woke up and crawled out of bed. She trudged to the bathroom and washed her face. The cold water felt amazing on her face. She dried her face, then she saw something in the bathtub. She slowly walked up to the curtain and opened them…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

suddenly her door slammed open and mamoru shouted "What? What's wrong!" he had a bat in his hands. Misa hid her face in her hands, and mamoru crouched down in front of her "Misa, Are you ok?" Misa was being straddled by a girl about 3 years older than her. She had blue hair and she had fish-like fins that replaced her ears.

Mamoru's eyes widen. "Misa, who's that?" The girl got off of misa and bowed "I-im sorry! I didn't mean to get you wet! You just surprised me! I-i'm Aquarius…. N-nice to meet you!" Misa stood up still surprised and said "raise your head… uhm.. you said you were aquarius…" the girl nodded. Misa suddenly remembered 'Just go with the flow of the current. Don't go against it'

Misa smiled and held aquarius' hands "That's it! Your aquarius! You have known my mother!" the girl nodded and said "I-i was your mothers… zodiac.." mamoru cleared his throat. "Let's continue this at breakfast." the girls nodded and they went to the cafeteria.

By the time they got their misa's other zodiacs turned into their human form to greet aquarius. "You know, we could use you during our match against brazil!" megane said. Aquarius blushed and nodded. "So you finally figured out what your mother wrote?" said kidou. Misa smiled at him and shrugged "To tell you the truth.. I still don't know how she got here." Kidou chuckled "Maybe your mother just gave you the answer" misa laughed and nodded.

-at the match-

"misa you'll be benched for the first half" couch kudou said. misa nodded and took her seat next to fudou. Misa watched the match closely. She noticed that the moment when they pass to roniejo their is no one in between them. that's where aquarius would attack. Aquarius was a midfielder but shoots whenever she gets the ball.

When misa was finally in she changed into aquarius. Aquarius waited where she was as the others moved up. Once again the brazilian team did their killer tactic. Aquarius waited until she heard one of the players shout "Roniejo!" She bolted into the wave and wasn't washed away like the others. She jumped on top of the wave and stole the ball. She dribbled down the field and kicked it into the air. The ball span and aquarius kicked it yelling "Water Storm!" water storm looked like fire tornado but with water. The ball flew into the goal without any struggle.

The goalie whistled and everyone cheered. As the game went on aquarius did the same as before. In no time they won the match! And had garshield arrested. Aquarius gave misa her body back and misa went to her brother who was talking to roniejo….


	26. Zodiac Goddess

—

Were skipping all the way to the second half of the battle with the little giants. Cause in this half misa is playing as forward.

—

(misa's pov)

this is it. I've worked hard day and night studying my mothers journal. And now… I have them all. I looked up at couch kudou and he nodded. I stepped onto the field and got ready as a forward. "you ready misa?" gouenji said smirking. I smirked back "Born ready shuuya" He kicked the ball towards me and we made our way to the goal.

-flash back-

I started at all of them. all 24 of them and I was amazed how powerful they all were now. I also learned a new trick with them. It's called merge, When you merge the power of two zodiacs to make what ever position stronger. Like merging horse and dragon I move super fast!

-reality-

The game was doing well. It was still 2-2, we only need 1 more score. And there was something I wanted to try, something even my mother could not do.

-last night-

I stared at the journal page. There were scribbles and crossed out words all over the page. It was titled 'The Zodiac goddess' It was the merge of ALL the zodiacs. It was said to be very dangerous.

"are you sure? even mary couldn't finish this!" Aqua said concerned. Tatsu (dragon) shrugged "well, misa actually surpassed mary. so she might be able to" Vi (virgo) pouted and sighed "Yeah but there is a chance that misa could loose her body" I looked at vi questionably "what do you mean?" vi crossed her arms "We already know that switching consciences takes a lot of energy. Merging two of us almost made you faint last time you did that. Think about the effects of merging ALL of us. It could take all your energy or more than that. Your life." I nodded slowly. Maybe that's why mother never did it. cause she knew what could happen… I looked vi with determined eyes "I'm going to finish it"

-today-

everyone was strongly against me doing this, but it's my choice and I was able to get mamoru to agree.

There were only 2 minutes left of the match. I need to do it now. I looked at fudou "Fudou! Pass it!" Fudou smirked at me and nodded. I dribbled the ball as close as I could then focused. Then there was a gold aura around me, I mumbled "I can't believe I'm standing here. at the FFI finals." I slowly pulled my leg back and as I did I remembered everything that happened. I closed my eyes.

-flash backs!-

Me shouting at my team at zodiac academy… When I got the letter and when I saw mamoru again… _"you forgot about me already? typical mamoru!" … _When I first met everyone _"listen moose head!…" _…. The good times… _"sure, I heard there's a really good ice cream shop here. Wanna check it out?" … _And the bad… _"No matter how scary the fight is, Fight with all your heart. I love you misa"_

-reality-

Then my hair turned white and my eyes turned gold. My hair floated like it was under water. I opened my eyes and shouted "This Is for everyone who couldn't be here! THE ZODIAC GODDESS!" I kicked the ball and it glowed as it zoomed towards the goal. Before the goalie do anything the ball hit him in the gut and pushed him into the goal. The crowd was silent as the whistle blew signaling that the game was over.

Mamoru walked over to the score board and smiled "WE WON!" there was a up roar of cheers! I hugged mamoru and we held the trophy together. Then My hair went back to normal and so did my eyes. My head started to pound and my stomach was full of butterflies. "you okay misa?" I looked over and smiled "yeah, just a little tired. No need to worry yuuto" he nodded and we walked together to the plane. I took my seat next to mamoru and we both smiled at each other. I got to talk to grandpa for a bit but that was okay. At least I knew he was alive!

From the corner of my eye I saw kidou and gouenji glare at each other. "What babies" kogure muttered then laughed. As the two were glaring tachimukai took the seat next to me. "What are they doing?" he asked. I shrugged "beats me, Hey Shuuya! Yuuto! You two should take your seats. Were leaving soon" They stopped glaring at each other and stared darkly at tachimukai. Then they left.

-earlier-

(no ones pov)

As gouenji and kidou got on to the plane they saw that there was only once seat left to sit next to misa. Gouenji went over to sit next to her, but kidou put his hand on his shoulder "and what do you think you doing?" he asked. Gouenji gave kidou a blank stare "uh..Sitting with misa" Kidou frowned "maybe I wanted to sit next to her" gouenji frowned as well "Well that's to bad" the two started glaring at each other. They didn't ever hear kogure's comment. Then they heard misa's voice "You two should take your seats, Were leaving soon" Then they noticed that tachimukai was sitting next to her! They looked at him enviously then left to any open seats left.

(back to misa's pov)

When we got back home everyone was cheering. It was absolutely amazing!


	27. A secret?

(misa's pov)

-were fast forwarding to the end of there 7th grade-

I was transfered to raimon. It made sense, my brother was here so why not me? I also found out that I have a fan club, almost everywhere. Ever sense I used 'The Zodiac Goddess' I've been pretty much famous. Some fan clubs are nice but there are some that kinda creep me out. Like the 'Misa x gouenji' club and the 'Misa x Kidou' club. One I really dont get is the 'Misa x fudou' club. I mean, I don't even have feelings for him! plus the fact that I know he has a crush on Fuyuka! (Sorry, their my OTP) Sometimes guys would ask me out on dates but I decline cause I know they only want me cause i'm 'famous'.

I sighed as I walked down the hall. "MISA!" I was suddenly attacked by haruna. "Haruna! what's up?" haruna smiled and whispered "I know a secret!" I laughed "what! Who's it about?" haruna smiled "It's about my onii-chan!" I smiled curiously "hehh~ what is it!" haruna giggled "Well I heard from kogure that he's going to-" the school bell rung. "Oh no! I need to get to class! tell me later, kay?" I said and ran to class. I sat next to mamoru and looked out the window as our teacher talked about random stuff. "pst… PST…." I looked over and mamoru was leaning towards me. I glance at the teacher who was writing on the board.

"what?" I whispered. He grinned "I need to tell you something important!" he whispered. I pouted and checked to see if the teacher noticed or not that we were talking. "can't it wait til after class?" mamoru shook his head "Gouenji told me that he was going to a-" Suddenly we jumped to the sound of hands slamming down on a desk "Mr and Miss Endou. Is there something you want to _share _with the class?" we shook our heads and he started lecturing again. "gosh, just tell me later okay?" I whispered angrily.

After school I went to the soccer club room and waited for everyone else. Suddenly the door slammed open as haruna and mamoru ran in. "okay misa!" haruna said "I can tell you what I heard!" mamoru said. Over there shoulder I could see everyone walking towards the door. The two opened their mouths slowly. Kidou and gouenji were about to greet the three of us until haruna and mamoru yelled at the same time " Gouenji/kidou are going to ask you out!" My eyes widen and I looked at both kidou and gouenji. Kidou was redder than a tomato and gouenji's cheeks were bright red and was staring at mamoru with a death glare. "Haruna!" Kidou shouted, haruna jumped and looked at her brother sheepishly "O-oh.. Hi Onii-chan.."

Gouenji gritted his teeth "Endou!" he said angrily. mamoru raised his hands in defensively. I yelled over them "Is it true?" The two blushing boys stopped and looked at me. "Is it true? were you two really going to do that?" kidou and gouenji nodded sheepishly. I couldn't hold it anymore… I started to giggle, then I started to laugh. "Wow! I never knew shuuya and yuuto could loose their cool like that!" Gouenji was holding mamoru by the collar and kidou was holding haruna's shoulders so she couldn't run away. I stopped laughing and said "Well i'll think about it. Let's go practice" I said with a wink and walked outside.

-the next day-

It seems nothings a secret at this school. "Did you hear! Kidou asked misa out!" A group of girls squealed, misa x kidou fans. "I hope she says yes to gouenji!" Was all I heard from girls as I walked down the hall. It was pretty funny when a group of girls were fighting about which guy I should say 'yes' to. "What are you talking about! Gouenji already has natsumi-san!" one girl shouted and the other girl shook her head "Misa and him are WAY cuter that her and kidou!" I swear! these girls are going nuts!

I went outside and sat on a field of grass. "Hey" I turn and smiled "Hi midorikawa. It's been a while sense we last talked. How've you been?" He smiled back "I've been better. Just earlier girls were telling me that 'i'm stealing you away from gouenji' what ever that means" I laughed "I know! these girls are going crazy!" midorikawa chuckled "I heard kidou and gouenji asked you out. Who are you going to pick?" I shrugged. " I dunno. I like both of them…" Midorikawa gave me a sad look, then I realized what I just said. Midorikawa confessed his feeling when we got back from the finals. I turned him down saying 'There are girls better than me'. I look at him "Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" midorikawa chuckled "Don't worry about it. I already found someone for me" I smiled and nodded.

It's almost the end of the 7th grade. who should I say yes too?


	28. Final Chapter

—

It was the last day of 7th grade. I watch as the 8th graders got their diplomas and watched them say good bye to their teachers. I look to my left and see gouenji in the distance, He stared at the front of the gym. I looked to my left and kidou was sitting 3 seats away from me. He was busy talking to some classmates to notice I was looking at him. I closed my eyes and started to talk to my zodiacs.

"I don't know what to do! It's been over 3 months and I still don't know! GAH why can't I decided!" I yelled (in my head) and sighed. L and R looked at each other than at me "well personally" R said "We think you should go out with gouenji. He's kind and pretty protective of you" L said. Riley huffed "Really? well what about the time when he was thinking about leaving? Kidou-san comforted her the whole time" Tatsu pouted "Sure, but… Gouenji's hotter!" Sierra laughed "pfft, have you seen kidou-kun without his goggles?" The zodiacs started to argue about the two boys.

Aqua shook her head and sat next to me "Misa, I think you should go with the one that makes you happiest. Who do you think will always make you happy?" She said with a small smile. All of a sudden my eyes shot open to see mamoru shaking me. "hey! the ceremony's over! Let's go play some soccer with the others!" I smiled and nodded. We walked to the field and mamoru grinned "Think of an answer yet?" I felt my cheeks get hot "O-onii-chan!" mamoru snickered "I'm fine with either one! as long as the one you choose makes you happy" he said and ran ahead of me.

-After school-

I walked out of the soccer club room and saw mamoru leaning back on a cherry blossom tree. "onii-chan! who are you waiting for?" mamoru looked at me and smiled. It wasn't his usual happy smile, it was more like a serious smile. "So, who's it going to be?" My eyes widen and my mouth gaped a little "I… I don't know onii-chan.." mamoru pulled me into a warm embrace "I hope you won't regret your choice" mamoru held me tighter and whispered into my ear "Gouenji's waiting at the ice cream shop and kidou's at his house. Good luck" then he let go of me and walked away.

I ran home and changed into a nice outfit. A orange T and white shorts. I tied my hair up and clipped my bangs with white hairpins. I slipped into black flip flops and ran to the…

**ice cream shop.**

*gouenji's pov*

I sat in the ice cream shop checking my phone every 5 minutes. 'I wonder if endou told her I was waiting here… It's been over 35 minutes. Maybe she went to kidou's house…' my thought started to convince me that she said yes to kidou. I stood up from my seat and got my stuff together, I put some money on the table and walked through the door. As I walked down the street to my house I passed yuuka's friends house, Who was also misa's friends house. I sigh and continue walking.

"…ji!" a faint voice yelled. "…ENJI!" I ignored the familiar voice. "GOUENJ-AHH!" I turn around and see misa on the sidewalk with a bad scrape on her knee. She looked up at me and pouted "You idiot! Didn't you hear me?" She looked out of breath… was she running after me? I helped her up and brought her to my house. "Hello shuuya-san, Oh my! what happened!" Fuku-san said surprised to see misa's bloody knee. She put down a basket of laundry and ran to the bathroom "i'll get the first aid kit!" I helped misa to the living room and started to clean her wound. She looked down at me but didn't look me in the eyes "Shuuya… I uhm…" Fuku-san gave me the first aid kit and left to finish the chores. After I bandaged her knee I sat next to her on the couch.

"So misa, What were you going to say?" misa played with the end of her shirt 'how cute' i thought. "w-well… I was going to say… shuuya I want to g-!" she turned her head and she was closer that I thought. Our lips touched for a split second and misa quickly rambled apologies. I chuckled "so I take that as a 'yes'?" and planted my lips on hers. She stiffened but slowly kissed back.

"Fuku-san? what are Onii-chan and Misa-onee-chan doing?" We both jumped and turned to see yuuka pointing at us as fuku-san carried her away. Her face was beet red and sighed "Your sister… has really bad timing" she said while rubbing the back of her neck embarrassed.

—-

Kidou ending

I ran home and changed into a nice outfit. A orange T and white shorts. I tied my hair up and clipped my bangs with white hairpins. I slipped into black flip flops and ran to…

**Kidou's house**

Once I got there I gaped at the size of his house. It was HUGE! I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. "State your business" said a monotone voice. Scary… "Uhm.. I'm here to see yuuto. I'm his friend from school… Misa endou" The door suddenly opened to reveal a man, maybe kidou's father? "Welcome! We've been expecting you! you know, You'd make the perfect wife for my son once he takes over the family business!" I blushed and heard kidou yell from behind the man "Father!" kidou was beet red from his fathers comment.

Kidou sighed and looked at me "Sorry about my dad. Let's go to my room" I nodded and fallowed him to his giant room. I sat on his couch and he sat next to me. "So misa, what brings you here?" I shrugged and sat closer to him. "Am I not allowed to see my favorite teammate?" kidou's blush darkened. "N-no, not at all. So… about what I said 3 months ago…" I motioned him to continue. "W-what's your answe-" I grinned and kissed him before he could finish talking. I pulled away and took off his goggles "Yes." kidou opened his mouth to say something but all of a sudden they heard a loud thump. Kidou glared at the door "Father! Get away from my door!" we heard his father grumble and left.

We stared at each other and laughed. He leaned in and kissed me and said "I'm glad you said yes" and pulled me into a hug.

Aki: aww, those were cute!

Kidou: to bad paupi decided that gouenji's going to be misa's real boyfriend… *goes to emo corner*

Gouenji: =_=" not again. It's ok kidou, a friend of paupi is going to make a one shot for you and misa.

Kidou: I guess thats okay….

Aki: well…. As a special treat! A preview of the sequel of this story! It's called [Zodiac's summer]

_Preview_

Misa and gouenji are now a happy couple. It's the summer after misa and the other's graduate from raimon. Everything is cheerful and fun, until Garshield uses the power he still has to trick her zodiac academy friends into thinking she abandoned them! Also a love that was never known will lead the new zodiac academy team [The black zodiac] to misa and the others. This summer will be filled with romance, drama, and SOCCER!


	29. Authors Note: VERY IMPORTANT

Hello Zodiac Academy readers! So I went over my story, and I realized... THIS. NEEDS. EDITING. So I will be rewriting this story.

A few things I will change:

Misa's name. Well... She's still going to be 'misa', but her real name is going to be 'Misami' (Mi- beautiful Sa- small Mi-sea)

Misa's parents names. You'll understand why in the future :)

Misa's mom: Miou Endou

Misa's dad: Daichi Hanashima

NOTE: That means 'Zodiac Summer' isn't going to be posted until im done. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it!

I hope you guys look out for the new chapters! It's going to be tilted: Zodiac Academy: Rewrite. Okay?

Love you all!

paupi


End file.
